It Girl A Lista VIP
by Heather Danforth
Summary: Lílian Potter está de volta depois de ser expulsa de Beauxbatons. Decidida a mudar sua postura e ser uma garota normal e sem encrencas, Mas seus planos podem ir por água a baixo quando é mandada para a Sonserina e se envolve com a Lista VIP... pós-HP7
1. Sonserina?

**It Girl – Garota Problema**

**Por:** Heather Danforth.

Nota da Autora Doida: Essa fic é viagem total, ok? A personagem central é a Lílian Potter, mas ela tem uma personalidade bem diferente da que podemos depreender do epílogo do Harry Potter sete. Então, fiquem de aviso!

Primeiro lugar, a Lily chegou a estudar em Hogwarts, mas quis ir para Beauxbatons, só que foi expulsa e voltou. Segundo, os anos são os seguintes:

5° ano: Lílian, Hugo, Dominique, Clarisse, Kimberly, Brandon.

6° ano: Rose, Alvo, Scorpius, Heather, Dulce e Dean.

7° ano: Tiago, Teddy, Victorie, Evvèline, Zac.

--

01

**Uma VIP nunca cai de pernas abertas**

O Expresso começou a reduzir a velocidade com leves solavancos que despertaram a ruiva de olhos verdes do seu sonho. Ela olhou em volta, percebendo que a cabine estava vazia e bocejou, observando a paisagem silvestre do lado de fora passar rapidamente. Ao longe avistada várias torrezinhas. Era Hogwarts.

Lílian Potter estava voltando para sua escola, depois de passar dois anos em Beauxbatons. Não voltou por que queria, e sim por que havia sido _convidada_ a sair da Academia. Motivos? Ela junto com algumas amigas haviam resolvido seduzir o professor de canto apenas para se divertir, mas a situação fugiu do controle quando ele torturou as outras e tentou estuprá-la. O desastre só não aconteceu por que Lílian o matou estrangulado. Legítima defesa.

-hei, se arrume, por favor... Líly?! –uma garota de 17 anos de idade; de cabelos louros bem claros e olhos azuis exclamou surpresa. Era alta e esguia, e tinha uma feição francesa, típica de aristocrata.

-Vicky? –Lílian levantou-se, abrindo um longo sorriso. –é você mesmo?

-ah, eu não acredito! Vem cá! –a garota puxou-a para um abraço. –o que você está fazendo aqui?! Achei que fosse continuar em Beauxbatons...

-bom, eu ia, mas aconteceram algumas coisas e resolvi voltar! –Lílian mentiu. A verdade é que apenas os pais sabiam do ocorrido, tudo acontecera há uma semana, no inicio das aulas da Academia francesa. E então, _bam!_ Lá estava ela a caminho de Hogwarts, depois de três anos. –mas, tipo, ninguém sabe, foi coisa de última hora...

Ela deu um sorrisinho falso. Pelo menos poderia recomeçar ali.

-Beauxbatons estava tão chato. –complementou soltando um suspiro.

-ah, que bom! Estamos todos juntos novamente! –Victorie exclamou feliz, segurando as mãos da prima. –por que o Teddy voltou de Durmstrang. Sabia que ele foi campeão do Torneio Tribruxo? Perfeito!

-sério? Nossa que demais, eu lembro quando a comissão de Beauxbatons viajou; o uniforme era perfeito, na verdade fui eu quem desenhou. –Lílian sorriu animada, soltando-se da prima e pegando uma maleta que trouxera consigo.

Victorie deu um sorriso cansado.

-preciso ir, ainda tenho muitas cabines pela frente. Mas, falo com você depois. Por sinal, você vai continuar na Grifinória? –ela perguntou e foi então que Lílian notou o distintivo de monitora-chefe preso no cós da saia.

-sim, eu acho que vou. –Lílian sorriu com uma pontada de inveja. Ser monitora sempre foi seu sonho de infância.

-ótimo. Nos vemos na hora do banquete. –Victorie deu mais um abraço na prima e saiu da cabine.

Lílian se desequilibrou e caiu com o forte solavanco do trem para parar.

-_mérde!_ –praguejou no chão, ajeitando os cabelos quando escutou alguns assobios. Olhou para cima e viu alguns garotos encarando-a da porta. –perderam alguma coisa?!

Eles soltaram risadinhas e seguiram o caminho. Lílian olhou para baixo e só aí percebeu que sua saia havia subido e a calcinha de seda cor rosa estava à mostra com suas pernas completamente abertas.

-Oh, merda! –exclamou levantando-se rapidamente e ajeitando as vestes. –por que sempre comigo?

Resmungou saindo da cabine e unindo-se a massa de alunos que tentava desembarcar.

02

**Uma VIP nunca fica só**

Lílian segurou a maleta e saiu caminhando à procura de alguma carruagem não tão velha e com pessoas razoavelmente legais. A verdade é que quando olhou a sua volta, percebeu que desconhecia quase todos que estavam ali. Até aquele momento a única pessoa que havia encontrado de conhecida era Victorie. Nem mesmo seus irmãos haviam dado sinal.

-hei mocinha, bela calcinha! –um dos garotos que estavam na porta da cabine passou por ela gargalhando. Era da sonserina, cabelos negros encaracolados e olhos azuis, porte atlético.

-você achou? Se quiser eu tenho de outras cores, posso te emprestar. –Lílian mostrou o dedo do meio para ele e corou furiosamente. –babaca.

Ele riu ainda mais e correu para se juntar com um grupo de sonserinos.

-continuam idiotas como sempre. –Lílian respirou fundo ao ver o grupo todo entrar numa só carruagem.

-hei, Lily! –escutou alguém a chamar e reconheceu a voz de Tiago.

-mano! –Lílian exclamou largando a maleta no chão e correndo até ele para um abraço. –que bom que te encontrei! Já estava me sentindo perdida, por aqui.

Ele riu e a soltou.

-você ia junto com os primeiranistas pelo barquinho, hein? –brincou lhe fazendo cócegas. –recebi a carta do papai ainda agora, de que você estaria no trem, mas não te achei.

-papai mandou uma carta? O que dizia? –Lílian perguntou envergonhada de que o irmão soubesse o motivo de estar ali. Pela primeira vez sentiu-se uma completa imbecil pelo que havia feito. Era uma assassina e sabia disso. E tudo por uma brincadeira idiota de adolescente piranha.

-hum, que você estava voltando para Hogwarts. –ele respondeu arqueando a sobrancelha. –por sinal, por que foi que você saiu de Beauxbatons? Achei que amasse lá.

-err, problemas. Lá estava ficando chato demais, aristocrático demais. –ela enrolou pegando a maleta e caminhando ao lado dele. –onde está o Alvo?

-sei lá. Ele anda se enrolando com uma lufana do quinto ano. Deve estar com ela. –Tiago deu ombros passando o olhar em volta.

-peraí... –Lílian deu uma gargalhada. –Alvo se agarrando enquanto você está sozinho com sua irmã caçula? O que aconteceu com vocês enquanto estive fora?

Tiago olhou-a canrrancudo. Fazendo sinal para que ela entrasse numa carruagem.

-para seu deleite, eu estou solteiro. –ele resmungou. –terminei com a menina por que ela era inteligente que nem uma parede.

Lílian deu outra gargalhada ao tempo em que a porta da carruagem era aberta.

-com, licença. –uma garota de cabelos castanhos ondulados, e olhos escuros, sorriu para os dois, estava acompanhada de outra garotinha, que parecia a sua cópia, só que em formato miniatura. –podemos ficar com vocês?

Lílian olhou para Tiago, mas ele estava emudecido.

-hun, pode sim! –sorriu simpática, dando espaço para as duas e cutucando o irmão para que fizesse o mesmo. –sou Lílian Potter.

-eu sou Clarisse Scrimgeour e essa é minha irmã Cecília. –ela se apresentou abrindo um sorriso doce e mostrando os dentes pequenos e bem alinhados. –Olá, Tiago!

Acenou meio acanhada para o garoto.

-Oi, Clair. –ele acenou com a cabeça, de repente, interessado em olhar para fora da janela.

Lílian olhou confusa, mas entendeu tudo, quando avistou um sorriso matreiro no rosto da garotinha.

-então, Clarisse, eu acho que eu lembro de você. –Lílian sorriu para a garota.

-é, estudamos no mesmo ano, antes de você ir embora. –Clarisse sorriu para ela. –só que você pertencia à Grifinória.

Lílian olhou para o uniforme da menina, era Sonserina.

-ah, é mesmo... Você andava com aquelas meninas lá. –falou meio desgostosa. Detestava o grupinho de sonserinas do seu ano. Formado por quatro garotas. Heather, Kimberly, Evvèline e Dulce. O Quarteto.

-e ainda ando. –pigarreou Clarisse dando um sorrisinho desafiador.

-continuam as mesmas? –perguntou Lílian ignorando a pose da menina.

-mais ou menos. –Clarisse olhou para Tiago rapidamente. –Evvèline e Dulce se afastaram porque elas se acham as melhores de todas, enfim... Idiotice. Tipo, namorados legais e coisa e tal, mas como as duas terminaram nesse verão, vão acabar voltando.

-hum, você fala isso com muita convicção. –Tiago se intrometeu.

-vai ver, porque eu sei que elas vão. –Clarisse piscou-lhe simpática. –só que não as aceitaremos de volta.

-não as aceitaram de volta? Isso parece até uma irmandade ou sei lá o quê. –Lílian revirou os olhos. Mas sabia que em Beauxbatons era a mesma coisa.

-na verdade é. Amigas até o fim, elas escolheram sair, então, problema delas. –Clarisse deu ombros se levantando quando a carruagem parou. –bom falar com vocês, vem Ceci.

As duas saíram da carruagem.

-uau, o que foi isso? –perguntou Lílian à Tiago, saindo dando um pulo da carruagem para o chão de cascalho.

-isso foi Clarisse Scrimgeour. –ele respondeu coçando a cabeça. –sonserina, 5° ano. A garota mais pulso de ferro dessa escola...

-... E que você tem um belo tombo. –completou Lílian rindo, enquanto subia a escadaria de pedra.

-eu não gosto dela. –Tiago vinha logo atrás. –você bebeu? Ela é tão idiota.

-ah, Tiago, fala sério! –Lílian revirou os olhos. –eu posso ter passado três anos fora, mas conheço você, tipo assim, há quinze anos. Não me enrola.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-você devia parar de beber, Lily. –falou seco. –agora eu vou indo na frente, deixe isso daí em qualquer lugar.

Indicou a maleta dela, antes de sair.

Lílian olhou em volta, estava no saguão e podia sentir alguns olhares sendo direcionados a ela. E escutar alguns comentários como: _"Hei, aquela não é a caçula dos Potter que foi para Beauxbatons?", "Aquela é a Lílian Potter?", "A Potter voltou? Ela ta gostosa"._

Sorriu satisfeita em ser o centro das atenções, e por ter vindo de uma escola tão chique quanto Beauxbatons, mesmo que sua saída tenha sido trágica e escandalosa.

Se eles não souberem a verdade, tudo vai ficar perfeitamente bem.

03

**Uma VIP não tem medo de novas aventuras**

Lílian passou as mãos pela saia de maneira nervosa. Estava caminhando para o salão principal quando foi chamado pela diretora. A Sra. Clearwater.

-venha comigo, por favor, Srta. Potter. –ela chamou-a para uma portinha que havia atrás da mesa dos professores e que levava a sala dos troféus.

-hum, okay. –Lílian acompanhou-a e viu que ali estavam o famoso banquinho tripé e o esfarrado chapéu seletor. –aconteceu alguma coisa, diretora?

A mulher tinha a pele clara, com manchas de sol, os olhos castanhos claros com rugas, e os cabelos negros em um corte chanel, sóbrio. Trajava um vestido longo de cetim, cor vinho e uma capa de seda transparente de um vermelho-escuro. Nada mal. Para quem parecia que iria para uma festa de pijama.

-bom, eu sei que da última vez que esteve conosco você pertencia à casa de Grifinória, mas, com sua saída, e sua volta, as novas regras dizem que você deverá refazer seu teste do chapéu seletor. –a mulher falou juntando as palmas das mãos enquanto analisada Lílian.

-mas, por que eu tenho que refazer? –a ruiva perguntou surpresa, e sentindo um nó se formar na garganta ao pensar na possibilidade de cair em outra casa.

-por que você teve outra educação durante esse período fora, seus conceitos e dogmas podem ter mudado, e isso pode colocá-la em outra casa, querida. –a diretora explicou impacientemente. –agora se sente ali e ponha o chapéu na cabeça. Você já sabe como é.

Lílian respirou fundo e fez o que a diretora mandara. Diferente da primeira vez que usara o chapéu, o mesmo agora não tampava sua visão. Esperou para que ele desse a sua resposta.

_Eu já selecionei você uma vez, Srta. Potter. Grifinória foi a minha escolha, agora vejamos, continua com a mesma ousadia, mas a vontade de provar que é a melhor está mais forte, vejo também uma mente brilhante e cheia de planos para conquistar seus merecimentos, há coragem também, astúcia... Hum, dúvida cruel, mas creio que você atingirá seu potencial se for mandada para... SONSERINA!_

Lílian deixou o queixo cair ao escutar em alto e bom som a resposta do chapéu.

-hum, interessante. –a diretora tomou pegou o chapéu e olhou para Lílian. –pode se dirigir a sua nova casa, srta. Potter.

-mas, isso não é possível, Diretora! –Lílian exclamou nervosa. –eu não posso ir pra Sonserina! Eu sou Grifinória, houve algum erro!

-o chapéu nunca erra. –a diretora falou com incisão.

-bom, ele mudou de opinião sobre minha casa, talvez erre. –Lílian retrucou olhando para o símbolo do grifo em suas vestes.

-uma coisa não tem relação com a outra Srta. Potter. –a diretora falou séria e apontou a varinha para a veste de Lílian que se tornou Sonserina. –queira dirigir-se para sua nova casa imediatamente.

Lílian engoliu a vontade de chorar e saiu em direção ao salão principal. Como pudera ser mandada para o ninho das cobras? Era uma traição sair da Grifinória para a Sonserina. O que seus irmãos pensariam? Sua família? E, além disso, tinha certeza absoluta que nunca seria bem-vinda naquela casa. Principalmente com seu sobrenome. Uma Potter na Sonserina. Fantástico.

-Hei, Lily! –escutou Alvo chamá-la e parou, esperando o irmão junto com seus primos virem até ela.

-Alvo! Rose! Hugo! Dominique! –exclamou sentindo-se péssima.

Todos juntos e ela separado.

-mal acreditamos quando recebemos a carta do tio Harry! –exclamou Rose. –que bom que você está de volta!

-exato, maninha! –Alvo a abraçou. –vem vamos sentar na mesa.

-gente, eu não vou. –Lílian deu um sorriso triste para eles.

-como assim, Lily? –perguntou Hugo aproximando-se sem entender.

-eu tive que refazer o teste do chapéu seletor e... –Lílian pegou fôlego. –fui mandada para a Sonserina.

-SONSERINA?! –escutou os quatro exclamarem ao mesmo tempo e sentiu alguns olhares se desviando para eles.

-deve ter alguma coisa errada! –Dominique exclamou. –quer dizer, você foi mandada para a Grifinória no primeiro ano, por que teve que refazer o teste?!

-exatamente. Vamos falar com a diretora agora, isso é impossível! –Alvo pegou na mão dela e começou a caminhar em direção à mesa dos professores.

-não, não. –Lílian soltou-se, parando e fitando os quatro. –não vai adiantar, eu já tentei falar com ela e ela nem cedeu um pouco que seja. Acabou.

-Lílian, você não entendeu? Você está sendo mandada pro ninho das cobras! –Rose sacudiu-a pelo ombro. –não seja idiota, você vai ser mal-tratada lá! Eles odeiam os Potter e os Grifinórios, lembra?

-eu sei disso, Rose. –Lílian suspirou. –mas eu vou encarar. Posso ter sido mandada para a Sonserina, mas continuo sendo Grifinória!

-tem certeza? –Hugo perguntou, era o único calmo dali.

-tenho sim. –Lílian acenou afirmativa. –nos falamos depois. É hora de se sentar.

Ela despediu-se dos quatro com um aceno e caminhou firme em direção à mesa da Sonserina.

-com licença. –pediu a Clarisse que conversava com duas garotas, uma de cabelos louros compridos e olhos verdes e outra de cabelos negros e olhos azuis. –posso sentar aqui?

A garota fitou-a com incredulidade.

-como assim, Potter? –perguntou ao tempo em que mais da metade da mesa da Sonserina parava para observá-las.

-sentar aqui. –Lílian tentou não parecer uma idiota e torceu para não pagar nenhum mico. –fui selecionada para a Sonserina.

-selecionada de novo? –Clarisse perguntou. –e para a _sonserina_!?

-exatamente. –Lílian respondeu querendo cavar um buraco e se enterrar viva.

-nossa. –escutou a loira ao lado de Clarisse exclamar. –uma Potter na Sonserina.

-essa eu quero ver. –a morena completou dando uma risadinha.

-senta então. –Clarisse deu espaço para Lílian, fitando-a como se estivesse fazendo um raio-x. –e bem-vinda a Sonserina, Potter.


	2. SCS

**Nota:** Bom, tecnicamente essa fic não tem capítulos, segue o estilo It Girl da Cecile, que são mini-capítulos, cada um com uma frase ou afirmação sobre as 'Waverly Owls', ou no caso, as 'VIPS' de Hogwarts! Mas, pra deixar mais organizado, eu resolvi dividir cada capítulo com três desses mini-capítulos! ;)

Espero que gostem!

* * *

/04/

**Uma VIP sempre será VIP**

Lílian queria apenas ir para o seu dormitório e esconder-se atrás do cortinado. Durante toda a cerimônia sentiu os olhares de Sonserinos em sua direção e até mesmo de pessoas de outras casas. Por um momento pensou em Beauxbatons, onde conhecia todo mundo e era olhada com admiração.

-então... mudou de lado, Potter? –a morena que estava junto com Clarisse puxou assunto. Era estilo modelo. Alta, magra, com uma quantidade de peito razoável, boca bem delineada, olhos azuis expressivos, nariz arrebitado, pele branca como leite e cabelo negro, brilhoso e sedoso. Deslumbrante.

-hum, não colocaria nesses termos. –Lílian deu um sorriso, meio embasbacada pela beleza da garota. Por um instante sentiu-se um patinho feio.

-então, repense nisso. –Clarisse intrometeu-se. –você é Sonserina agora. E eu sei bem que ninguém quer ser excluído, então, melhor que se adapte as nossas regras.

-hum, se elas incluem não falar com meus amigos e meus irmãos, eu estou fora. –Lílian falou firme.

A loira ao lado de Clarisse deu uma risada.

-é óbvio que não. Quem conseguiria fazer isso com irmãos como os seus? –deu uma olhada em Tiago e Alvo na mesa da Grifinória. –com todo o respeito, é claro.

-Kim, você é a maior piranha. –escutou a morena falar para a loira. –dá um tempo, você acabou de se enrolar com o Jason.

-e daí? Olhar, infelizmente, não tira pedaço. –a loira rebateu, enrolando uma madeixa do cabelo no dedo.

Clarisse revirou os olhos.

-essas são Kimberly Black e Heather Flamel. –Clarisse indicou para Lílian a loira e a morena que agora travavam uma discussão de xingamentos.

-hum, eu suspeitei que fossem. –Lílian comentou.

-bom, acho que dá pra você fazer parte da Lista Vip, Potter. –Clarisse comentou num sussurro discreto, enquanto fingia prestar atenção na seleção de alunos.

-Lista Vip? –perguntou Lílian sem entender.

-exato. É onde estão os melhores de Hogwarts. –a garota fitou-a. - vamos lá, eu sei que você é do tipo Vip, eu sei que em Beauxbatons você era tipo assim, a rainha da popularidade.

Lílian deu um sorriso involuntário. Ela estava tentando não se meter mais com essas coisas, havia prometido para si mesma que seria uma garota estudiosa e voltada apenas para o futuro.

Mas não dá pra ir contra a sua essência, dá?

-se você acha, Clarisse. –arriscou a chamá-la pelo primeiro nome.

A garota olhou-a séria.

-como pensei. Acredite, você vai adorar a Sonserina, Lílian. –Clarisse falou após alguns minutos ao tempo que a seleção de alunos terminava e o banquete era servido.

-eu espero que sim. –Lílian deu uma olhada na mesa da Grifinória e acenou discretamente para seu irmão Tiago.

Sentia um remorso pela troca de casa. Mas era bem pequeno.

Pensava nas inúmeras possibilidades de coisas que poderiam acontecer naquele ano quando um bilhetinho em forma de pássaro aterrissou ao lado do seu prato. Ela olhou para os lados e recebeu um cutuco de Clarisse.

-abre logo.

_Então, agora que estamos na mesma casa, o que acha de me emprestar as calcinhas? _

_D. Avery_

Lílian sentiu o rosto corar.

-como assim? –Clarisse inquiriu. –que história é essa de calcinhas?

-calcinhas? –Heather tomou o bilhete da mão de Lílian e leu junto com Kim.

-um idiota que viu a minha calcinha e agora fica enchendo o saco. –Lílian resmungou. –alguém sabe quem é?

-é o Dean. Um babaca legal. –Heather falou. –meu primo de segundo grau. Completamente safado, porém com uma inteligência dos infernos. Ano passado ele conseguiu bater a Rose Weasley no quesito de melhores notas. Um marco.

-conseguiu bater a Rose? –Lílian exclamou surpresa. –uau! Então ele é do sexto ano?

-exatamente. –Clarisse falou. –e você não está pensando em se envolver com ele, está?

-hum, não. –Lílian falou. Mas achava o garoto lindo. Irritante e lindo.

-ótimo. Por que, tipo assim, ele é meu ex-namorado e é totalmente contra as regras. –Clarisse falou com firmeza.

-você gosta dele então? –Lílian perguntou.

-claro que não! –ela lançou um olhar rápido a Tiago que apenas Lílian notou. –mas como não estou com ninguém, pega mal meu ex-namorado ficar com uma das garotas com quem eu falo. Então, por enquanto, nem pense nisso.

-não esquenta. –Lílian falou mesmo achando a regra uma estupidez. –agora alguém tem papel e caneta pra eu mandar uma resposta?

-pega aqui. –Heather entregou a ela. –vamos ver o que você responde.

_**Se você conseguir pegar, são todas suas. Mas talvez fique meio apertado, sabe como é.**_

_**L. Potter**_

As quatro garotas soltaram risadinhas.

-isso aí, Potter! –exclamou Kimberly fazendo com que o pássaro voltasse para o menino que estava na ponta da mesa, junto com outros garotos.

* * *

/05/

**Uma VIP sempre entra nos lugares VIP's**

Lílian levantou-se da mesa junto com os outros, seus pés doíam naquelas sapatilhas pretas e não conseguia evitar um longo bocejo a cada dois minutos. Estava exausta. Primeiro por que tivera que arrumar suas malas em Beauxbatons, às pressas, depois todo aquele julgamento do Conselho da Escola, depois os sermões de seus pais – que lhe doeram fundo, - e por fim a chegada atrasada para pegar o trem para Hogwarts. Tudo em apenas um dia.

Sem falar, é claro, na ida para a Sonserina.

-então, Potter. Doeu? –Clarisse caminhava ao seu lado enquanto Kim e Heather caminhavam um pouco mais à frente, conversando com um grupo de garotas igualmente bem-vestidas, porém não tão bonitas.

-doeu? O quê? –Lílian perguntou bocejando.

-o jantar na nossa mesa. –Clarisse revirou os olhos. –teve muito medo? Ficou traumatizada?

O tom de deboche era nítido.

-foi interessante. –Lílian piscou. –mas, me conta mais sobre esse negócio de Lista VIP.

-ah, curiosa! –Clarisse sorriu satisfeita. –bom todos da elite de Hogwarts estão nela, inclusive seus queridos irmãos e primos. Vivemos dando festas dentre outras coisas, mas isso não quer dizer que sejamos todos amigos sabe? Não é como se eu adorasse a sua prima Domenique.

Lílian ergueu a sobrancelha.

-tipo uma hierarquia social, você quer dizer?

-exatamente. Claro que todo mundo sabe que existem os VIP's e todo mundo quer entrar, mas é um clube bem fechado. E não é por você ter sobrenome que você entra, mesmo que pareça isso já que os nomes famosos estão dentro como Malfoy, Potter, Scrimgeour, Flamel, Black, Lupin, Weasley... estão presentes. Por exemplo, sua prima Rose não está na Lista e seu irmão Alvo só foi admitido no fim do ano passado. A questão é, suas atitudes te põe dentro. Vê só a Evvèline Greenhouse não vem de família tradicional, nem é podre de rica, mas é uma putinha, e convenhamos, putinhas fazem sucesso. Principalmente quando conseguem namorar Tiago Potter por mais de cinco meses.

Lílian ainda não conseguia se acostumar com o linguajar daquelas pessoas. Mesmo que em Beauxbatons ela fosse uma Rainha da Popularidade e fosse cercada de pessoas, em sua maioria puxa-sacos, ela não saia dizendo que eram putinhas ou piranhas.

-hum, Greenhouse? Achei que ela fosse parente daquela estilista bruxa americana, Amy Greenhouse que faz umas botas fabulosas... –comentou Lílian. –ela é a ex-namorada do meu irmão? Sabe por que eles terminaram?

Clarisse olhou-a.

-achei que ele tivesse te falado. –comentou.

-não, encontrei com ele hoje e nem deu tempo de ele me contar. Só disse que estava solteiro. –comentou Lílian e pensou se deveria dizer que ele estava provavelmente interessado em uma garota, tipo, Clarisse.

As duas andavam pelas masmorras.

-bom, a Evvèline na verdade é sobrinha da Greenhouse, mas tipo, a estilista só começou a ter sucesso agora, saca? Então ainda nem é um sobrenome de peso. –justificou Clarisse. –e o Tiago terminaram por que ela é uma anta total. Tipo, ela só passava de ano por que eu e as outras dávamos cola! Então, basicamente era uma putinha sem cérebro.

-quem é uma putinha sem cérebro? –Heather e Kimberly estavam de volta.

-a GH. –respondeu Clarisse fitando uma loira que andava um pouco à frente.

Lílian observou a menina, era tampinha, com um corpo cheio de curvas, um traseiro grande e empinado, peitos grandes demais para a sua estatura e rosto com maquiagem em excesso. Apenas gostosa, porém não bonita e muito menos sofisticada. Pensou a ruiva.

-é ela?

-essa mesma. –Heather confirmou fazendo com que uma tocha apagada voasse em direção a garota, que soltou um gritinho e saiu correndo, amedontrada. –idiota.

As garotas riram inclusive Lílian, até por fim entrarem na Sala Comunal. Quando a garota soltou uma exclamação. Definitivamente o local era muito mais bem-decorado e espaçoso do que o da Grifinória. Nas partes em que ela se recordava.

-então o que acha? –perguntou Kimberly, cruzando os braços e fitando Lílian.

As paredes de pedra possuíam trechos cobertos por um pano de veludo verde-musgo em contraste com finas cortinas de seda numa cor verde-água. Numa espécie de _lounge_ reservado havia vários jogos de sofás, quadros de aviso e uma grande lareira. Descendo ele, haviam mesas de estudos, prateleiras com livros e mais um conjunto de sofás, bem como várias mini-lareiras. Havia colunas com serpentes incrustadas nas paredes e entre o arco que separava o dormitório masculino do feminino, havia um papel parede de tempo cronológico que mostrava o nome de todos os diretores da Sonserina desde o próprio Salazar Slytherin.

-foda. –Lílian exclamou com os olhos brilhantes.

As garotas riram.

-lógico que é. –Clarisse gracejou dirigindo-se para o _Lounge_. –fica com agente um pouco.

Kimberly seguiu-a e Heather parou Lílian por uns instantes.

-você está indo bem, ser convidada para o Lounge no primeiro dia e ainda mais pra se sentar com agente. –comentou a morena sorrindo.

-hum, o que tem o Lounge? –perguntou Lílian sem entender.

-ah, é só a área onde os mais importantes da Sonserina se reúnem. Tipo assim, local sagrado, onde só se entra se fizer parte ou for convidado. –ela comentou caminhando. –vamos logo.

-certo. –Lílian escondeu a excitação e galgou os quatro degraus que destacavam aquele lugar do resto da Sala retangular.

* * *

/06/

**VIP's tem que ter jogo de cintura**

-então, como era em Beauxbatons? –perguntou Clarisse assim que Lílian e Heather se sentaram nos sofás estofados.

-aristocrático ao extremo. –definiu Lílian. –seu uniforme deveria estar impecável, havia dias em que todas deveriam usar rabos-de-cavalo e dias em que usar o colete interno era um pecado mortal.

-você está falando sério? –perguntou Clarisse cruzando as pernas na altura dos tornozelos, como toda moça de boa família deveria fazer. Ela usava sapatilhas, assim como Lílian, porém eram de couro e com um salto razoável. Sua meia era de lã, uma cor acinzentada que combinava com o seu suéter.

-totalmente. –afirmou Lílian.

-que inferno. –suspirou Heather olhando para os alunos novatos que escutavam os avisos do monitor-chefe. –vejam ali, o Malfoy. Ainda não consigo imaginar ele nesse cargo.

Lílian virou-se para fitar o garoto. Scorpius Malfoy. Lembrava-se dele como um menino magro, pálido de cabelos platinados e olhos cinza. Porém deixou o queixo cair ao deparar-se com um rapaz alto, forte, de cabelos platinados que lhe caiam pelos olhos cinza aparentemente distraídos e de rosto perfeitamente delineado como de alguém poderoso e sério.

-incrível, como os anos passam, e ele só fica cada vez mais gostoso. –comentou Kimberly secando-o. –eu nunca namorei um monitor-chefe.

-bom, ele terminou com a Dulce, pode atacar, vale à pena. –comentou Heather maliciosa.

-sua vaca, você já ficou com ele? –exclamou Clarisse.

-óbvio que sim, ele é meu vizinho de infância. –Heather deu uma risada. –e que vizinho. Um dos poucos que não é só palavreado.

Lílian sentiu o rosto esquentar, ele era muito lindo. Mas voltou-se para fitar as garotas quando notou a presença de dois garotos ali.

-hei, Potter, seu bilhete foi um desafio? –o garoto de cabelos negros estava ali, de braços cruzados, sorrindo travesso.

-Avery. –Lílian fitou-o levantando-se. -você realmente se encantou pelas minhas calcinhas, não?

-oh, sim, muito interessantes. –ele comentou sentando-se no braço da poltrona de Clarisse. –eu queria analisá-las de perto... quem sabe?

Lílian riu e começou a andar.

-vai sonhando.

-isso? Já sonhei durante a soneca no discurso da diretora. –ele rebateu e fez todos rirem, inclusive Lílian.

-sonhe mais um pouco, então. Quem sabe um dia eu não te dou uma de presente?

-se você viesse dentro dela, eu morreria. –ele comentou segurando a mão de Lílian.

-então, meu caro, você vai viver bastante. –Lílian retirou sua mão delicadamente e sorriu para as meninas. –vou indo antes que durma aqui mesmo.

-se quiser tem vaga na minha cama. –ele gritou quando Lílian já estava embaixo.

Ela deu uma risada e virou-se, batendo em alguém.

-opa. _Pardon_. –desculpou-se levantando os olhos para deparar-se com Scorpius Malfoy. Não conseguiu evitar engolir em seco.

-olha por onde anda. –ele parecia meio irritado.

-olha você, estúpido. –Lílian devolveu, revirando os olhos.

Então ele encarou-a, pela primeira vez.

-Potter na Sonserina. Era o que faltava. –completou. –eu me lembro de você. Minúscula, cabeleira vermelha, sardenta e completamente desastrada. Pelo visto, a única diferença foi o Minúscula.

Lílian era apenas poucos centímetros mais baixa do que ele.

-acho que você é a mesma coisa. –ela falou mentindo. –agora, com licença.

E saiu para a Sala Comunal.

Fim de Capítulo

**N/A:** ah, eu fiquei tão feliz quando recebi reviews! Eu achei que ninguém fosse ler esse shipper, já que ele não é muito famoso e coisa e tal! Mas, que ótimo! Continuem me escrevendo, que isso me faz ficar tão empolgada! o/

Nessa Black Malfoy: honey, você pensa exatamente como eu penso! Achei que fosse a única que tinha a sensação de ler D/Hr quando lia Scor e Rose. Fala sério! Eu não engulo D/Hr de jeito nenhum, acho tão chato, entediante, insosso... Imagine ler Scor/Rose! Por isso que comecei a pensar em Scor e Lily, achei tão fofinho! Quer dizer, eu penso nela como uma mistura de Lily Evans com Gina Weasley 0 E ele, bom, o Draco da nova era, muito mais bad boy, e sem um Lucius 'Banana' Malfoy como pai!

Mrs. Mandy Black: uahsuhaushauhsasa³ e não é? Eu nunca pude colocar a Gina na Sonserina, que sempre foi meu sonho! Mas eu posso realizar isso com a Lily, tão fantástico e mais fácil de escrever já que não tem nada muito definido sobre os filhos deles! o/

Gaby Weasley Malfoy: ahh, eu vi que você colocou como favorita! 0 que perfeito! eu fiquei megafeliz quando vi isso mais a sua review, pode ter certeza que eu vou atualizar com a maior frequência possível essa fic! o/

**_"Malfeito feito"_**


	3. Primeiro Dia

07

07

**VIP's sempre se arrumam para qualquer evento**

Lílian acordou com sussurros vindos das outras camas. Seu cortinado estava fechado e ela continuou assim, tentando entender a conversa.

-... Ela é diferente. Acho que vale à pena. –comentou Clarisse. –minha prima de Beauxbatons disse que, tipo assim, todo mundo queria ser que nem a Lílian Potter lá.

-sério mesmo? Eu a acho tão normal demais. –agora quem falava era Heather. –parece uma primeiranista curiosa e boba.

-eu concordo com a Heather, mas não tanto, ela parece ser bem malvada, sabe? –Kimberly sussurrava. –daquele tipo que fica sempre neutra, mas quando é envolvida, vira o capeta.

-saquei. E acho a mesma coisa que você, pra falar a verdade. –Clarisse comentou. –pra mim ela não tem nada de puritano, a não ser o rosto. Viram o modo como ela provoca o Dean? Como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo falar sobre calcinhas... E ela mal o conhece.

-isso eu tenho que concordar. –Heather suspirou. –mas vocês acham mesmo que devemos colocar ela na Lista VIP?

-eu apóio, até por que vai ser uma forma de detonar com as duas idiotas. –comentou Clarisse. –e ela era totalmente VIP em Beauxbatons. Não vai ser nenhuma nova experiência pra ela.

-é verdade. Ela se encaixa em todos os quesitos. –Kimberly suspirou. –inclusive o raro de inteligência.

-então ta, vamos falar com ela hoje mais tarde. –encerrou Heather.

Ela escutou pessoas se levantando e a porta sendo aberta e fechada. Por fim, sentou-se na cama e pôs os cabelos para trás da orelha. Era essa a impressão que passava? De uma puta fingindo ser puritana?

_Bom, essa sou eu, ou melhor, era eu. Jurei que não vou mais agir desse jeito._

Suspirou puxando o cortinado e olhando para o dormitório vazio. Todas as garotas haviam ido se arrumar no banheiro. O que Lílian estranhou já que ainda eram seis da manhã e as aulas eram as oito. Deu ombros e pegou um roupão junto com uma maletinha de coisas essenciais. Saiu do quarto.

-Oi. –escutou uma garota acenar para ela enquanto caminhava para o banheiro. Reconheceu a irmã mais nova de Clarisse, Cecília.

-_Bonjour_, Cecília! –sorriu para a menina.

-então, soube que você se tornou Sonserina. Que irônico né? –a menina sorria.

-é verdade. –Lílian suspirou. –que ano você faz?

-eu? Sou do terceiro ano. –a menina sorriu exultante, entrando no banheiro lotado. –posso entrar no Slytherin Snakes agora.

-no o quê? –Lílian perguntou acenando para Kimberly que estava enrolada numa toalha, enquanto escovava os dentes.

-ah, me esqueci que você acabou de voltar. Bom, há uns dois anos atrás a Diretora Clearwater aprovou uma lista de clubes e associações aqui em Hogwarts, sabe? Pra incrementar as atividades extracurriculares dos alunos. –Cecília falava rapidamente, era muito parecida com a irmã, mas precisava melhorar sua pose. –e entraram várias, tipo clube de xadrez, do livro, de futebol trouxa, de natação, patinação no gelo, ginástica e das animadoras de torcida. Cada casa tem um grupo, o nosso se chama Slytherin Snakes, e ganhamos todas às vezes.

-nossa, parece muito legal. –Lílian deu um sorriso, bochechando a água e dirigindo-se a um box vazio. –tenho certeza de que você vai entrar, Ceci.

Tomou um banho quente e curto, apenas para despertar e ao sair deparou-se com Clarisse secando os cabelos enquanto Heather fazia suas madeixas naturalmente lisas ficarem onduladas.

-_Bonjour__!_ –Lílian juntou-se a elas, desembaraçando os cabelos ruivos agora ondulados. –_Comment allez-vous ?_

-_très bien, merci. Et vous__?_ –Heather respondeu sorrindo.

-muito bem também, obrigada. –sorriu secando os cabelos como Clarisse que apenas observava as duas, ocupada em pintar as unhas. –não sabia que falava francês.

-minha mãe mora na França, não sei se você a conhece. É a dona da Witch Republic. –Heather sorriu indicando a etiqueta do suéter da sonserina que usava, era diferente dos outros. Um tom cinza degradê, com o símbolo da sonserina tingido num tom envelhecido e brilhantes linhas verdes. Lílian havia adorado.

-sério? Eu tenho tipo assim, umas quinhentas peças de roupa dela! –exclamou.

-bom, meninas, não fiquem de muito papo, já vai dar sete horas e temos Ferguson logo de primeira. –Clarisse resmungou agitando seu perfeito cabelo castanho com o esmalte vinho recém-pintado nas unhas quadradas e compridas. –beijinhos.

Ela deu um sorriso gracioso e se retirou do banheiro.

-disse alguma coisa errada? –perguntou Lílian passando hidratante nos braços.

-não, é que o Ferguson causa esse efeito sobre ela. –riu Heather terminando de mexer no cabelo. –como ficou?

-ondas perfeitas. –sorriu Lílian. –como você faz esse?

-te ensino hoje à noite, agora é realmente melhor agente se apressar. –Heather arrumou suas coisas na bancada.

-tudo bem, eu só vou terminar aqui. –Lílian borrifou um pouco de perfume e fechou a maleta. –quem é Ferguson?

-professor de História da Magia. A coisa mais chata que existe nesta escola. –Heather suspirou saindo do banheiro junto com ela.

-ele é tipo voz tediosa, velho e de piadas piegas? –perguntou Lílian fazendo perfil do seu ex-professor. Monsieur Tolouse.

-quem dera. É do tipo elétrico que vive andando pela sala, fala quase gritando e acha que todos compartilham sua obsessão pela História. –Heather entrou no quarto e dirigiu-se para seu malão, começando a tirar alguns livros perfeitamente encapados.

-ah, e não esqueça, adora me comparar a Morgause de Avalon. –resmungou Clarisse que calçava um par de sapatilhas verdes, sem salto.

Lílian franziu o cenho e começou a se vestir.

-onde estão as outras garotas desse dormitório? –perguntou curiosa, pois haviam oito camas, e ela só conhecia três das garotas, além dela é claro.

-bom a Kimberly saiu mais cedo pra se agarrar com o Jason. –comentou Heather como se estivesse falando do tempo. –Greenhouse e Sullivan sempre saem o mais rápido possível para não terem que ficar junto com agente, o que é ótimo.

-e as outras duas são do quarto ano, tampinhas aspirantes à VIP. –completou Clarisse se ajeitando na frente do espelho.

-espera aí, o que garotas do quarto ano fazem no nosso dormitório? –perguntou Lílian surpresa. –achei que fossem separados por anos.

-são, menos os nossos. Aqui agente escolhe as pessoas com quem iremos dividir os quartos, quer dizer, os monitores se reúnem e decidem isso junto com o diretor da casa. –explicou Heather. –por exemplo, eu sou do sexto ano e não do quinto como vocês, a Greenhouse é do sétimo e a Sullivan do meu ano.

-fantástico! –exclamou Lílian surpresa. –eu não tinha idéia.

-é legal se você consegue ficar com todos os seus amigos, como por exemplo, os meninos. –comentou Clarisse. –Scorpius, Dean, Chad e Zac sempre ficam no mesmo dormitório desde quando se conheceram. E sempre são apenas eles quatro.

-mas isso é por que os pais do Scorpius e do Brandon são amigos do diretor. –Heather ressaltou colocando a bolsa nos ombros. Era um modelo de sua mãe, sofisticada e grande para que coubessem os livros. –e eles são legados.

-legados? –perguntou Lílian arrumando seus livros de acordo com as aulas.

-é, tipo, você é um legado. –Clarisse olhou para ela. –famílias que tiveram várias gerações estudando em Hogwarts, e que tipo assim, foram bruxos de alto nível.

-exato. A maioria dos legados é da Sonserina, Malfoy, Avery, Peverell, Flamel, Black e agora Potter. Isso são os mais famosos, lógico.

-você não é um legado Clarisse? –Lílian perguntou sentindo-se satisfeita por ter um sobrenome tão imponente.

-não. Minha família é legado em Durmstrang. –ela falou meio carrancuda. –mas daqui há duas gerações seremos legados aqui.

-interessante isso. –Lílian sorriu amarrando os cabelos em um rabo-de-cavalo e ajeitando a franjinha. –então, vocês estão prontas?

-um instante. –Heather aplicou uma camada de máscara nos cílios ao tempo em que Clarisse aplicava pó facial no rosto.

Lílian havia apenas passado base em uma mancha de sol no fim da bochecha, um pouco de lápis marrom, uma sombra esverdeada e um gloss incolor. Não deveria exagerar tanto no seu primeiro dia, porém não iria completamente _nua_.

-vamos. –Clarisse abriu a porta e as três saíram.

08

**VIP's devem ser educados mesmo com pessoas insuportáveis**

Estavam passando pela Lounge quando um audível assobio chegou aos ouvidos delas. Clarisse virou o rosto e abriu um sorriso parando de andar. Lílian também parou, não sabia ao certo se deveria ficar ou seguir caminho.

-vamos lá com os garotos. –Heather também sorria e caminhava ao lado de Clarisse.

A ruiva deu ombros e seguiu as novas amigas, mas arrependeu-se no exato segundo que subiu os degraus e encontrou o olhar acinzentado de Scorpius Malfoy analisando-a.

-bom dia rapazes! –sorriu Clarisse na mais perfeita classe enquanto dava um beijo no rosto de cada um.

Lílian só reconhecia Scorpius e Dean dali. E não que considerasse os dois, companhias legais. Eca.

-bom dia, Clair, Heath, Lily. –Dean sorriu animado, encarando a ruiva abertamente. –Dormiram bem?

-bastante. –respondeu Clarisse sentando-se ao lado de Scorpius, e passando as pernas por cima das dele. –Hei, Scor, você não tinha que ta juntando os pirralhos pra que eles não se percam a caminho do Salão Principal?

O garoto que estivera fitando Lilían com notável desagrado, rolou os olhos e acariciou o ombro da menina.

-talvez. Os quartanistas estão dando boas-vindas para eles nos corredores das masmorras. –Ele lançou um rápido olhar pela Sala e fez um trejeito com a boca. –ou talvez uma boa parte dos veteranos.

-hum, tentando conseguir créditos pros VIP's? –comentou Heather que se sentara no colo de um garoto que Lílian não reconhecia. Ele tinha os cabelos escuros como os de Avery, mas eram lisos e lhe caíam sobre os olhos mel. Parecia ser alto e magricela, ainda assim, sua expressão despertava um ar misterioso irresistível.

-provavelmente. –o garoto respondeu, e a voz grave fez Lílian sentir um arrepio agradável. –Hei, você é a Potter?

Lílian então percebeu que ele detivera seus olhos sobre ela, parada ali no topo da escada do Lounge, ouvindo a conversa deslocada.

-Aham... –balbuciou, prendendo-se nos olhos do garoto. Eram incisivos e diretos. Daquilo ela não gostou muito. –você é...?

-alguém não tão importante como eu. –Dean intrometeu-se puxando a mão de Lílian e depositando um beijo em seu rosto.

Ela olhou com leve surpresa e o empurrou de volta ao sofá que estava sentado antes.

-nem comece, Avery. –resmungou cortando-o com secura na voz.

-Chadler Waldgrynd. –Clarisse apresentou, olhando com irritação para Dean, que lhe deu ombros com indiferença. –meu melhor amigo, que me abandonou por esses bestas aqui. –Ela indicou Scorpius, Dean e mais outro garoto, que estava adormecido numa poltrona afastada.

-_Aguamenti!_ –Heather apontou a varinha para o garoto adormecido, e ele recebeu um jato de água na cara, despertando com um susto. –Acorde, Zac, seu preguiçoso.

Lílian engoliu o riso ao ver o garoto desnorteado. Ele definitivamente era o mais alto de todos, do tipo musculoso e com cara de malvado. O rosto era quadrado e os olhos escuros e a cabeça raspada.

-porra, Heather. –ele rosnou avançando em direção a garota e parando para se secar. –vai acordar sua mãe assim!

-não, felizmente ela não precisa. –Heather respondeu semi-cerrando os olhos, como se o instigasse a avançar nela.

O garoto praguejou mais alguns instantes, porém deu as costas e desceu do Lounge quase derrubando Lílian que estava pelo caminho.

-que mau humor. - comentou Clarisse soltando um suspiro e se levantando. –melhor irmos, é sete e meia.

-tenho que fazer uma coisa antes. –Scorpius levantou-se logo também, e sem dizer mais nada passou pelo grupo, indo em direção ao dormitório.

-primeiro dia de aula é sempre assim. Estranho. –Dean comentou com uma falsa voz fúnebre, também seguindo para fora do Lounge e puxando Lílian pela mão. –não vai ficar ai sozinha, docinho.

-muito menos aqui com você. –Lílian disse soltando-se e indo para perto de Clarisse e Heather, que também havia descido junto com Chad.

-não se preocupe, apesar de ser insistente, Dean nunca forçará você a fazer o que não quer. –Chad sussurrou para Lílian bem perto do seu ouvido, quando todos estavam ocupados se certificando dos horários de aulas.

-vamos então. Scorpius se quiser, vai depois. –Clarisse tomou a frente e saiu do SCS.

Lílian deu uma última olhada em Chad, que havia se afastado e estava calado, ao lado de Dean que falava alguma coisa sobre Quadribol.

**N/a: **POR FAVOR! Não me matem! Anistia! Anistia! sai gritando que nem retardada Eu demorei MUITO, eu sei. Entendam, é a primeira vez que eu escrevo uma fic assim, nesse estilo e com esses personagens, teve uma hora que a inspiração simplesmente sumiu. Evaporou. E eu tive que deixar um pouco de lado pra não ameaçar apagar tudo de uma vez. Felizmente, a coisa da criatividade parece ter voltado, e eu escrevi o suficiente pra um capítulo novo sorrio colgate. E devo isso as reviews que continuei recebendo, mesmo depois de tanto tempo sem dar as caras.

Reviews:

**Isa Black**: Hei, que bom que você gostou do Shipper! É a primeira vez que escrevo sobre eles. E até que ta sendo bem legal. Adoro³ Continua lendo, ta? Beijo ;

**Gaby Weasley Malfoy**: IuhshUSHhsa³ eu tirei a idéia dos livros da Cecile, Gossip e It Girl. Mas às vezes dá trabalho, por que você põe um título e escreve algo completamente diferente u.u

**Mrs. Mandy Black**: iahsiuahsiuhasa³ também transfiro minha obsessão D/G pra S/L, e eu gosto da Clarisse, tenho planos pra ela, continua lendo pra saber fazendo marketing

**Ninha Costa**: É isso aí. Acho que no fim das contas o Avery e a Lily até fiquem amigos. E isso mesmo NO Rose e Scorpius, YES Lily e Scorpius.

**Nessa Black Malfoy:** Pronto, demorei mas atualizei. E também escrevo eles pensando como você e como eu disse no outro N/A, espero que no fim das contas eu não fuja das características.

**Callister Mckenzie:** Ai, ai. Aqui também juntas. Você sempre me dá forças pra escrever, e ó, amei a sua fic baseada em Gossip. Tipo, a gente tem que voltar a escrever juntas! Amo³

**biahlemos**: Olha Bia, eu tento postar com freqüência, mas às vezes eu demoro por diversos fatores como escola, falta de PC próprio :x e principalmente falta de criatividade. Mas não desista de mim cara de cachorro pidão

**Safira Malfoy**: Também adoro qualquer fic que tenha esse tipo de relação, aliás, qualquer livro. É contagiante!

**Abeyba Malfoy:** eba! Nova geração é tão legal de escrever e ler! - Que bom que você ta gostando. Continue lendo!

**Leli Potter:** Proonto! To continuando! Obrigada pela review!

E a todos, AMEI gente, vocês me inspiram pra escrever, SÉRIO!

"_**Malfeito Feito"**_


	4. Problemas

**Nota:** Por favor, me perdoem!

* * *

| 10 |

**VIP's também tem suas aulas de medo**

Lílian que rabiscava o rodapé do seu pesado livro de História da Magia surpreendeu-se com o cisne de papel que pousara em sua mesa. Ela olhou para os lados e viu Clarisse um pouco adiante, parecia quase dormir, enquanto, mais próxima à ela estava Hugo, lendo jornal sob a carteira. Ela abriu o papel e leu:

_Por favor, me mate._

_C. Scrimgeour_

Suas sobrancelhas se arquearam e ela deu um riso de leve quando viu o professor de cabelos brancos, espetados, e olhos grandes e incrivelmente azuis avançar até a outra Sonserina.

-Então, Louvada Morgause! Diga, diga pra nós plebeus o quão efêmera foi à situação ordinária que Barbaronis passou ao enfrentar o chefe dos duendes de Goblin! Diga! –Ele brandia os braços freneticamente, como se estivesse levando uma descarga elétrica.

-Evidente. –Clarisse respondeu num resmungo enquanto cruzava os braços e se afastava com receio de levar uma pancada do professor. –Barbaronis ignorou o saber dos Duendes, achando que com uma varinha que mal funcionava conseguiria derrotar o chefe deles e tomar o ouro de Goblin para si.

-EXATAMENTE! –O professor berrou, fazendo todos que estavam dormindo ou distraídos saltarem de suas cadeiras. – 5 pontos para a Sonserina graças a Srta. Morgause de Avalon!

-Clarisse. –Ela corrigiu com irritação.

-Sim, sim, Morgause-Clarisse, como quiser. –Ele brincou e se afastou, continuando a falar sobre Barbaronis enquanto fazia uma espécie de dança pela sala.

_**Acho que entendo agora. Mas ainda não posso matar você. Quem sabe a Kim?**_

_**L. Potter**_

Ela mandou o cisne de volta e olhou para os lados, recebendo um olhar de desaprovação de Dominique.

-Quê isso Lily? –Ela perguntou baixo, se inclinando para a carteira da ruiva.

-Isso o quê? –Lílian perguntou fingindo-se confusa. –Não entendi, Nicky.

-Oras, você mandando esses bilhetinhos, é falta de respeito! –Ela revirou os olhos e cerrou os olhos ao mirar Clarisse. –Ainda mais com _ela._

-Qual o problema com isso? Não é como se todo mundo estivesse prestando atenção na aula dele. –Lílian justificou e deu uma olhada no professor, que agora subira na cadeira e fingia fazer um discurso.

_Kim? Ela não mata nem uma fada mordente. Agora diz se ele não é idiota?_

_C._

-O problema é esse. Olha como ela fala dos outros! –Dominique havia lido o bilhete por sobre o ombro de Lílian.

-Isso não é da sua conta. –Lílian afastou-se irritada. –Se reclama tanto, preste você atenção na aula!

Dominique olhou-a com choque e virou-se, empinando o queixo e fitando o professor. Seus lábios estavam comprimidos em desaprovação e irritação.

_**Bom, ele assusta. Sério. Ah, droga. Minha prima ta torrando a paciência, parece que ela NUNCA conversou por bilhete em alguma aula.**_

_**L.**_

Clarisse virou-se para ver de quem Lílian falava e em seguida virou-se, para escrever o bilhete.

_Ah, Dominique Weasley. Esqueci-me que ela era sua prima. Bom, na verdade acho que ela nunca fez isso, não é como se ela tenha algum amigo além dos parentes, Lily. Sinceramente, sua prima é muito estranha. Ninguém a entende._

_C._

Lílian deu uma olhada em Dominique, ela parecia escrever algo com pressa no caderno. Por mais bonita que fosse, e ela certamente era, Nicky não era rodeada de amigos ou fãs. Na maioria das vezes, as pessoas só davam por sua presença quando ela se pronunciava, tamanha era sua timidez e quietude. Mas isso não acontecia com Lílian, ou com os primos.

_**Nem é tanto assim, Clarisse. Ela só é a mais quieta e calma. Bom, vamos colocar introspectiva, mas quando você conhece melhor percebe que ela fala e age como qualquer uma da nossa idade. Eu acho. **_

_**L.**_

O professor novamente voltara-se para Clarisse na tentativa de abrir um debate sobre o conceito de magia dos porta-varinha e dos sem-varinha. Lílian mordeu o lábio inferior e mergulhou-se fundo em sua mente, tentando reorganizar seus pensamentos que estavam uma bagunça. Havia feito menos de 24 horas que ela estava na Sonserina, e por mais amedrontador, estranho e frustrante que fosse, ela sentia como se já fizesse parte dali desde sempre.

As recordações de sua época como Grifinória pareciam distantes, como num sonho maluco e ela sorriu, fitando os cabelos de Clarisse e Kimberly à frente, até agora ela não havia sido rejeitada, muito pelo contrário, as garotas faziam questão que ela estivesse por dentro, algo totalmente imprevisível de alguém que tinha o sobrenome dela e ainda viera de uma família originalmente Grifinória.

-maluco. –falou para si mesma.

-quem? –Hugo escutou-a, e ela percebeu que olhava para ela fazia certo tempo.

-quê? –Lílian voltou à realidade e fitou o primo. Ele mantinha os cadernos todos fechados e numa das mãos segurava um cubo com quadradinhos coloridos.

-você falou 'maluco'. Quem é maluco? –Ele esclareceu de maneira lenta, como se ela tivesse problemas para acompanhar o raciocínio.

-eu sei. Mas não é ninguém. Eu só pensei. –Lílian resmungou e enrolou o fio da madeixa nos dedos.

-ah sim. –Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas para o cisne que voltara a pousar na mesa da ruiva, após um tempo. –pelo visto ta ocupada.

E sorriu, virando-se para olhar a vista da janela.

Por isso Lílian adorava Hugo. Ele era calmo, esperto e parecia sempre saber agir em todos os momentos. Era de longe seu primo mais chegado.

_Ok. Vou te dar um crédito, afinal, ela é sua prima e você não quer admitir a estranheza dela. Entendo. Ás vezes eu sou assim com relação à Cecília, ela tem certas atitudes de criança que me fazem querer cavar um buraco e me enterrar. E, POR SALAZAR, ESSE PROFESSOR ME TIRA DO SÉRIO!! Mas, continuando, veja o lado bom, não É toda a sua família assim. Na verdade, mesmo sendo metidinhos à corajosos e sabichões, tem alguns que se destacam. Acredite, é com relutância que admito isso._

_C._

Lílian soltou uma risadinha e pensou em Tiago. Será que Clarisse se referia a ele? Por que certamente, o seu irmão era um dos mais populares de Hogwarts desde que começara a estudar. Isso se não fosse O mais popular.

-Srta. Potter! –O professor se materializara ao lado da cadeira da ruiva, e ela derrubou o bilhete no chão, levando um susto que fez muitos rirem. Inclusive Dominique.

-O... Oi! –Ela ajeitou-se, ainda nervosa, sem ter idéia do que o professor estivera falando durante quase toda a aula.

-Então, você que já esteve bastante na França, creio eu, conhece a história das _veelas_ encantadas? É _veelas_, não velas, viram pessoas! –Ele brincou, rindo sozinho, e nem se importando.

-S... Sim. Acho. –Lílian enrolou, sabia algo sobre, mas nunca lhe chamara muita atenção, apesar da lenda ser famosa em Beauxbatons.

-Interessante. Você poderia dizer aos seus colegas quem foi Aristides Glecourestuse? –ele sorriu, os olhos brilhantes de entusiasmo enquanto Lílian queria afundar em sua carteira.

-Aristides? –Ela gaguejou, passando a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente. –A veela?

-EXATAMENTE! 5 pontos para a Sonserina! –ele gritou afastando-se aos pulos. –Aristides Glecourestuse nasceu em Genebra no ano de 1689, quando a França ainda se recuperava da epidemia da Peste Negra...

Com um suspiro de alívio, Lílian pegou o bilhete que havia caído no chão. Felizmente o Professor Ferguson era tão apaixonado por História da Magia que atropelava os próprios alunos em suas perguntas. À exceção de Clarisse. Parecia ser seu brinquedo de tortura preferido. Ou simplesmente uma adoração pela Sonserina mais amada e temida?

|11|

**VIP's adoram presentes**

Lílian enfiou os livros de qualquer jeito na bolsa e levantou-se cansada. Finalmente a última aula do dia havia terminado, e aparentemente era a sua detestada até então. Herbologia. Ela nunca gostara de mexer com plantas, e pior ainda mexer naquelas que lançavam espinhos venenosos quando cortadas de maneira errada.

-poderia esperar um instante, Lílian? –o professor chamou-a antes que alcançasse a saída da estufa onde Clarisse e Kimberly à esperavam. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e acenou para as duas que deram ombros e seguiram com o resto dos alunos que se retiravam.

-hei, quando sair passe na torre do relógio, Tiago quer falar com você. –Hugo gritou antes de ser arrastado por Dominique, que não trocara sequer uma palavra com a ruiva, mesmo elas trabalhando na mesma equipe.

-Oi tio Neville. –Lílian sorriu de leve para o professor que estava ajeitando os materiais que alguns alunos tinham desorganizado. Ele ergueu o olhar e deu um sorriso cativo, que fez a ruiva relaxar e se aproximar. –qual o problema?

-nenhum. Só queria conversar com a minha afilhada, não posso mais? –ele perguntou limpando as mãos e conjurando uma cadeira para Lílian se sentar.

-claro que pode, tio Neville! –Ela exclamou jogando a bolsa no chão. –só achei estranho.

É estranho assistir sua aula.

-entendo. Me sentia assim logo quando Tiago entrou, mas agora já me acostumei. –ele sorriu. –queria saber como você está. Mudar de casa, e para uma completamente diferente deve ter sido difícil.

-É mesmo. Mas está tudo ocorrendo bem, acho. Até agora não tive maiores problemas. –Ela sorriu feliz. –A Sonserina não é como dizem...

-Isso por que você faz parte dela. –ele comentou conjurando uma caixinha de madeira, com um laço vermelho de cetim. –para você. Um presente de boas-vindas.

-Ah, não precisava tio! –Lílian exclamou animada, pegando a caixa.

-precisava sim. Até por que não te dei presente de aniversário, lembra? Por causa daquela expedição e tudo o mais... –Ele suspirou. –De qualquer forma, melhor você ir que eu ainda tenho mais uma turma para ensinar.

-Sim. Claro. –A ruiva levantou-se e pegou a bolsa. –Até mais tio. Ou melhor, professor.

Ele deu uma leve risada.

-não pense que só por que sou seu padrinho vou facilitar pra você, hein, Lily. –Avisou ainda brincando. –Até por que sei que você ainda odeia Herbologia.

-eu sempre vou odiar tio Neville. –Lílian acenou e saiu da estufa.

Estava quase chegando à entrada da torre do relógio quando decidiu abrir a caixinha que o padrinho lhe dera. Qual não foi sua surpresa, ao ver que se tratava de um medalhão de prata com um pingente de vidro que continha uma espécie de pó brilhante.

-alguma coisa de alguma planta, provavelmente. –Lílian pensou, analisando melhor o objeto e lendo as palavras gravadas atrás do pingente. –"_Amor Omnia Vincit_". Que lindo!

Ela colocou o cordão no pescoço e seguiu para a torre.

|12|

**VIP's não temem nada**

Estava andando calmamente em direção à torre do relógio quando seu braço foi puxado e ela deixou arrastar-se para uma alcova no pátio central. Olhou meio assustada para o dono das mãos fortes e quentes.

-Chad? –Reconheceu-o surpresa, olhando do rosto do garoto para as mãos dele em seu braço.

Ele sorriu e soltou-a.

-Potter. Desculpe pelo susto. –E colocou a mão nos bolsos. –Achei que você deveria saber que tem uma iniciação te esperando na Sala Comunal.

-Iniciação? –Lily arregalou os olhos com a voz trêmula. –Como assim?

-Ora, a conversa de Dean hoje de manhã. Você não pode ter esquecido. –Ele comentou meio exasperado, olhando em volta para certificar-se que ninguém o notava.

-Eu lembro! –Lily exclamou na defensiva e então suspirou. –Por que você está me avisando? É assim tão ruim?

Ele sorriu de canto com malícia. E Lílian sentiu vontade agarrá-lo bem ali.

-Nada tão ruim. –Ele falou rindo de alguma piada secreta. –Mas você talvez se estresse, por que a idéia partiu do Dean...

-Ai Merlin... O que aquele garoto aprontou? –Lílian dessa vez mostrou certo desespero, Dean parecia ser brilhante não só para as matérias, mas para inventar idéias também.

-Bom, isso eu não posso dizer. Mas se prepare. –Chad riu de leve começando a se afastar.

-Hei, como eu vou me preparar se eu nem sei o que me espera? –Lílian segurou o braço dele meio desesperada.

-Você é esperta, Potter. –Ele sorriu, soltando-se dela gentilmente e seguiu andando.

Lílian suspirou e seguiu para a torre, subindo os intermináveis lances de escada enquanto tentava pensar no que Dean poderia ter aprontado para ela. _Se você estivesse na Grifinória nada disso teria acontecido, sinceramente Lily, você realmente achou que as coisas dariam certo? Aposto que eles vão fazer alguma coisa pra me humilhar e rir: "HAHAHA, A POTTER REALMENTE ACHOU QUE ELA ENTRARIA PRO CLUBINHO!"_

-Hei, Lils, onde você está indo? –A voz de Tiago tirou-a de seus pensamentos e só então ela notou que andava de um lado para o outro na parede, como se tentasse achar uma saída entre os blocos de pedra.

-Ah, mano. –Sorriu parando com aquilo e indo abraçá-lo. –Hugo me disse que...

-Como você está? –Tiago cortou-a, andando em volta dela para se certificar de que não havia nada de errado.

-Qual o problema? –Lílian perguntou confusa, também se olhando para ver se havia alguma coisa errada.

-Você me diz. –Ele parou, coçando o queixo. –Você que dormiu no ninho de cobras e ficou o dia todo com eles.

-Oras, Tiago. Achei que tivesse alguma coisa importante! –Lílian resmungou meio irritada pelo comentário do irmão. A Sonserina não era tão ruim, pelo menos ainda.

_Merda de iniciação, se eu sobreviver, mato aquele desgraçado do Dean!_

-É importante, trata-se da sua saúde física e mental. –Ele revirou os olhos, como se aquilo fosse óbvio, e Lily notou que seu irmão tinha tendências paranóicas. –De fato, mamãe e papai mandaram uma carta, estão vindo a Hogwarts amanhã, aparentemente papai teve um ataque quando descobriu sua mudança...

-O QUÊ? –Lílian gritou assustada. Seus pais vindo para Hogwarts, não era bom. Definitivamente não era bom. Podia sentir o olhar desaprovador da mãe e decepcionado do pai nas suas costas, como sentira por um breve momento no dia anterior.

-É. Eles tem que conversar com você, aparentemente não disseram tudo o que tinham pra dizer sobre Beauxbatons... –Tiago falava pensativo, e então fixou o olhar na irmã. –Escute, não sei o que aconteceu lá, mas você não viria para Hogwarts tão em cima da hora, Lils. Sua mentira não colou, não comigo, ou Rose, ou Alvo.

Lílian encolheu-se ante ao olhar do irmão. Antes mesmo que pudesse tentar seu segredo seria revelado... E eles a odiariam. Tiago a odiaria, Rose, Dominique, Alvo, Hugo... Todos. Talvez por ter sido tão baixa o chapéu a mandara para a Sonserina. E agora seu futuro em Hogwarts estava arruinado, e mais uma vez ela sujaria o nome da família. Talvez seu pai a expulsasse de casa e a deserdasse, ela merecia isso.

-Preciso ir... Era só isso, Tiago? –Perguntou mantendo a voz firme, mesmo que estivesse a um fio de cair em lágrimas.

-Hum, basicamente sim. –O irmão deu ombros. –Está tudo bem, Lils?

-Tudo perfeito. Vou indo, Tiago. Já estou cheia de deveres pra fazer. –Lílian fingiu um suspiro de indignação e deu um beijo no rosto do irmão, descendo as escadas da torre correndo antes que ele pudesse impedi-la.

_Merda. Eu estou muito ferrada._

* * *

**_Nota:_** Não vou responder reviews por que eu estou meio apressada hoje. Sim, depois de meses eu voltei com novo capítulo. Sinto muito mesmo, eu estava com bloqueio, fora as quinhentas coisas que aconteceram na minha vida nesse período. Mas graças, a inspiração voltou com força e eu voltei. Saibam que meu coração doía ao ver os comentários e eu sem criatividade nenhuma pra escrever. Então me perdoem mesmo. Vou tentar responder as reviews por emails. Esse capítulo é meio louco, por que o número 10 e 11 eu tinha escrito ano passado, em Setembro, e o 12 eu comecei em dezembro e terminei agora. Então, sei lá, se ficar confusa. Desculpem novamente!

Heather.


	5. O Trote

**Nota: **Bom, eu ultimamente tenho lido muitas fics dos marotos, e eu meio que me acostumei a chamar o Tiago de James, então resolvi fazer essa mudança e começar a chamá-lo de James aqui. Sei lá, é estranho escrever Tiago agora. Acho que eu sou meio neurada, enfim.

* * *

|13|

**VIP's sempre tem que encarar seus problemas**

A vontade Lily em seguir direto para as masmorras era mínima, então ela simplesmente decidiu vagar pelo castelo, de preferência nos andares superiores, enquanto bolava um plano para se safar da iniciação. Fato é que ela teria que aparecer alguma hora, não seria tão covarde a ponto de dormir fora da masmorra só por medo, mesmo que a possibilidade tivesse lhe vindo a mente, assim como a de fugir de Hogwarts, pegar detenção, se afogar no lago...

-Lily, tudo bem? -A voz de Dominique chegou aos seus ouvidos e ela virou-se, notando a loira junto com Rose e Teddy. Os três estavam parados no meio do corredor, observando-a enquanto andava de um lado para o outro perdida.

-Hei, tudo sim. -Esboçou um sorriso tentando parecer normal e colocou as mãos nos quadris, encaminhando-se para perto deles. -O que vocês estavam fazendo?

-Passando o tempo. -Rose disse olhando-a fixamente. -Tem certeza que está tudo bem?

-sim! -A ruiva respondeu rapidamente, quase cortando a prima em sua fala.

-Você parece meio histérica, Lils. -Teddy pronunciou-se arqueando a sobrancelha. -Sério mesmo.

Ela olhou para o rapaz. De certa forma, Teddy meio que era um irmão mais velho. Com a morte dos pais logo após seu nascimento, ele fora criado por seu pai e sua mãe. Tivera alguns problemas em Hogwarts no início e repetira um ano. Mas com o passar do tempo aprendera a conviver com sua situação. Teddy era um garoto alto, meio desengonçado, de cabelos castanhos quase loiros e olhos castanhos chocolate que constantemente mudava para violeta apenas para se fazer de esquisito e afastar qualquer pessoa dele.

Ele se achava um perigo para o mundo, mesmo que já pudesse conviver pacificamente com seu outro eu. Assim como pai Remus, Teddy era lobisomem. Porém ele, talvez por não ter sido mordido direto por um, e ter recebido a herança, conseguia controlar-se quando assumia sua outra forma de uma maneira surpreendente, apenas uma vez em toda sua vida tivera que recorrer a poção mata-cão.

-Impressão sua. -Lílian tratou de responder, cruzando os braços.

-Estávamos indo para o lago, quer ir conosco? -Perguntou Dominique, e Lílian supôs que a prima já a tivesse perdoado pela aula de História da Magia mais cedo.

-Claro... Hum, quer dizer, outra hora. -A ruiva suspirou decidindo ir enfrentar sua humilhação. -Preciso fazer uma coisa na Sala Comunal.

-Reunião com seus novos amigos? -Rose perguntou lançando-lhe um olhar sarcástico.

-Algo do tipo. -Lílian devolveu o olhar a prima, detestava quando Rose começava naquelas indiretas. -Vou indo, até amanhã.

Acenou despedindo-se deles e seguindo para as masmorras. Nada melhor para resolver os problemas do que encará-los de frente. Pelo menos assim esperava. Enquanto caminhava, já nos corredores mal-iluminados das masmorras, seu coração começava a bater descompassado, a adrenalina começando a ser liberada no sangue. Ela pensava nas diversas formas humilhantes que poderiam fazer ela passar, ser transformada em algum bicho nojento, ser molhada por alguma substância fedorenta e gosmenta, ser xingada e ficar pendurada no teto da Sala Comunal a espera de que alguém a acertasse um feitiço bem no meio da testa.

-PEGAMOS! -A voz de Dean quase lhe estourou os tímpanos quando foi capturada no cruzamento de corredores e sua vista foi tampada por algum tipo de venda.

-Mas... O quê? -Ela perguntou confusa, sentindo os joelhos fraquejarem enquanto escutava outros passos além do seu e do garoto. -Avery, o que você está fazendo?

-Ah, então você já consegue reconhecer meu tom de voz, Potter. Estou lisonjeado. -O garoto riu carregando-a pelos corredores para um lugar distante da Sala Comunal.

-Quem está com você? -Lílian perguntou tentando manter a calma. -E PARE DE PASSAR A MÃO NA MINHA PERNA, SEU IDIOTA!

Risadas ecoaram pelo corredor, e a ruiva reconheceu uma sendo de Clarisse.

-Ta bom, ta bom. Nervosa, Potter? -Dean perguntava, carregando-a como se fosse uma pluma até parar e depositá-la no chão. -Preparada?

-Para o quê exatamente? -Lílian não conseguiu mais esconder seu nervosismo ao fincar os pés no chão duro.

-BEM-VINDA A SONSERINA, POTTER! -Quando foi empurrada para dentro de uma sala e teve sua venda tirada, Lílian escutou um coro de alunos gritarem, erguendo suas taças, rindo contrafeitos. E então olhou em volta, ficando vermelha.

-AVERY! -Gritou virando-se, porém o garoto já tinha sumido no meio da multidão.

|14|

**Uma VIP não deve ser ingrata com quem lhe faz uma surpresa**

Clarisse aproximou-se tentando conter uma gargalhada.

-Se acalma, Lily. Você está parecendo que vai soltar cuspir fogo a qualquer momento. -Disse cruzando os braços para a ruiva.

-Me acalmar?! Olha em volta, Clarisse! -Lílian balançava os braços exasperada. A sala, que parecia uma réplica em menor tamanho do Salão Principal estava adornada com calcinhas de diferentes cores e estilos, bem como fotos da garota durante o dia de aula, inclusive dos bilhetinhos com Clarisse, mas a pior era a que estava pendurada no centro, a imagem de Lílian levantando-se da poltrona e caindo de pernas abertas no trem. Ela tentou voltar a respirar, precisa oxigenar o cérebro se não teria um AVC ali mesmo.

-Dean que fez tudo isso, você sabe, ele tem uma tara pelas suas calcinhas. -Ela sorriu pegando duas taças e entregando uma a Lílian. -Além disso, melhor ser iniciada com uma festa do que com uma sessão de azarações, não acha?

-Claro, uma festa homenageando minhas calcinhas, exatamente o que eu precisava. -Lílian resmungou entornando a bebida de uma vez, lembrou uma mistura de firewhisky com alguma coisa doce, talvez essência de alguma fruta. Era bom, queimava a garganta e a fazia sentir-se melhor sobre tudo.

Algumas pessoas se aproximaram, apresentando-se a Lily e desejando-lhe boas vindas, na maioria das garotas notou um tom de inveja e falsa simpatia. Pegou outra taça e também entornou de uma vez, já começava a ganhar inimigos, podia ser melhor?

-Mais calma? -Escutou a voz de Dean atrás de si, e olhou-o fuzilante. -Hum, acho que não.

-Some daqui. -Lílian sibilou levando a mão as têmporas.

-Deixe de drama, Lils. A festa está legal, todos te adoram e com certeza, o tema da festa é um dos mais inéditos de Hogwarts. -Ele sorriu abraçando-a contra a vontade.

Lílian espalmou suas mãos no peito do rapaz e afastou-se.

-Você definitivamente não presta, Avery. -Resmungou, pegando outra taça e bebendo um pouco. -Agora vão pensar só as piores coisas de mim, já imaginou a hora que meus irmãos souberem disso? Vou fazer questão de falar quem fez isso, me fingir de vítima, e você vai estar morto no segundo seguinte.

Ele pareceu sério por alguns instantes e em seguida abriu um largo sorriso.

-Potter, isso é só um tema de uma festa. -Ele murmurou segurando a mão dela. -Você por acaso já fez alguma coisa pra te deixar com uma má fama?

-Ah, claro, a foto com a minha calcinha aparecendo é o quê?

-Para quase todos, uma bela montagem. -Ele piscou sério. -Não sabem que aconteceu de verdade, é só um trote, sabe? Sua virtude ainda está intacta. E, além disso, é só uma calcinha.

E então ele fez uma mesura cômica, ainda sério, antes de sumir novamente no meio do mundareu de pessoas. Lílian suspirou, a raiva sumindo de uma vez, tudo bem, agora ela se sentia uma completa idiota por ter sido estúpida com ele e pensando nas piores coisas. Todo mundo sempre dizia que Dean, apesar de louco, não era assim tão irresponsável. Suspirou novamente e entornou o resto da bebida que ficara na taça, começando a andar pelo local, ainda acenando e conhecendo novas pessoas. Se desculparia mais tarde.

-Perdida, Potter? -A voz arrastada e grave de Scorpius chegou ao seu ouvido e ela olhou-o, parando para esperar que ele se aproximasse.

-Mais ou menos. -Respondeu dando ombros, talvez pelo efeito da bebida, estava completamente relaxada a aproximação dele, nem mesmo sentia irritação pelo tom de deboche que ele usava na voz.

-Normal. Dean convidou todos do quarto ano pra cima. -Ele comentou, segurava uma taça quase vazia nas mãos, e trajava o uniforme também. A camisa branca estava para fora, meio amassada, com os três primeiros botões abertos, e a grava pendia no bolso da calça. Ela respirou fundo, de olho nas mangas enroladas até depois do cotovelo, mostrando uma parte dos músculos do antebraço do loiro.

-Ele é meio grandioso, não? Uma réplica do Salão Principal, isso foi legal. -Ela falou, pensando no que falar, bêbada ou não, manter uma conversa com Scorpius Malfoy era estranho e completamente fora do seu leque de experiências.

-É. -Ele levantou os olhos e mirou a foto de Lílian caindo de pernas abertas, abriu um sorriso quase pervertido. -Nos vemos, Potter. Não se embebede, tem muitos garotos querendo se aproveitar de você aqui.

E então, tocou nos cabelos dela, afastando-se sem nem olhar para trás. Só então Lílian percebeu que parara de respirar quando ele abrira aquele sorriso.

-Qual o meu problema? -Perguntou-se pegando uma taça e entornando-a. Já era a quarta e sua cabeça começava a girar um pouco, então ela procurou um lugar para sentar-se. O que foi meio difícil com o montante de casais que se agarravam nos puffs e sofás espalhados pelas laterais.

|15|

**VIP's nascem com tendências a loucuras**

Qual não foi sua surpresa ao notar Kimberly e Heather se agarrando com caras que não conhecia em sofás próximos. Balançou a cabeça negativamente, também vendo Dean agarrar uma outra garota contra a parede, reconheceu-a como sendo Dulce e franziu o cenho, não era ela a ex-namorada de Scorpius?

Por fim encontrou um puff vazio e jogou-se nele sem cerimônias, apenas ajeitando a capa e a saia para que nada intimo aparecesse, a festa já era pevertida o suficiente, não precisava dar o gosto de mostrar sua calcinha, mesmo sendo o tema central.

-Por que a dona da festa está se escondendo? -Chadler aproximou-se, sorrindo, e sentando-se ao lado dela. Lily conteve um suspiro, o garoto estava mais do que lindo. Trajava uma calça jeans, uma blusa preta com os botões quase todos abertos, mostrando o tórax tonificando a quem quisesse ver, os cabelos escuros que habitualmente lhe caíam nos olhos, estava arrepiados e apontando para todas as direções de um jeito bem _sexy_.

_Como que eu pude achar ele magricela?! Fala sério, com um tórax desses..._ Lílian pensou abrindo um sorriso quase infantil ao vê-lo ali próximo a ela e sem nenhuma garota.

-O dono da festa é o Dean, eu sou o tema. -Ela corrigiu-o ainda sorrindo, enquanto pegava mais uma taça ignorando o conselho de Scorpius sobre não se embebedar, sua mente pervertida pelo álcool pensava que se fosse Chad a se aproveitar dela, ela não ficaria assim tão irritada ou chateada...

Ele riu, acomodando-se confortavelmente ao lado dela, e Lily não pode evitar pensar que aquele puff era muito pequeno para eles dois.

-Eu sei, mas veja, você não teve nenhum ataque ou crise de choro. -Ele comentou. -Eu disse que ia se sair bem.

-Diz isso pro Dean, eu meio que gritei com ele. -Suspirou fixando o olhar no garoto que estava numa parede não muito longe, ainda se agarrando com Dulce. -Tenho que pedir desculpas depois.

-Bom... -Ele olhou para a foto da calcinha e abriu um sorriso tão pervertido quanto o de Scorpius. -Eu teria metido um soco nele se tivesse no seu lugar.

Lílian meneou a cabeça negativamente.

-Eu ameacei dar ele de comida pros meus irmãos. -Respondeu bebendo um pouco estranhamente nervosa por estar ali.

Chadler riu e pegou uma das mãos de Lílian, segurando-a na sua e olhando-a de perto.

-Suas mãos são minúsculas, Potter. -Comentou por fim soltando-as e virando-se para Lílian. Ela respirou fundo.

-Me chame de baixinha e você apanha. -Disse um fôlego só, as orelhas meio vermelhas.

Ele entregou-se a uma gargalhada e Lílian sentiu-se meio imbecil. Conseguira cortar qualquer possibilidade de clima com aquele comentário.

-Longe de mim, você aparenta ser meio violenta. -Ele por fim recuperou-se e tocou uma mecha de cabelo dela. -Diga... Se eu te beijasse agora seria estranho?

Ela o encarou meio chocada e em seguida sorriu marota.

-Para qualquer situação estranha sempre podemos culpar a bebida. -Ela indicou a taça sentindo o coração acelerar com o sorriso satisfeito que ele lhe mostrara e a lenta aproximação do rapaz.

-Bebida estúpida. -Ele comentou antes de puxá-la levemente pela cintura e selar seus lábios nos dela. A suavidade do beijo durou pouco, logo eles agiram como muitos outros casais ao redor, agarrando-se sem muito pudor.

* * *

**Nota: **Hahaha. Isso foi uma tentativa de risada maquiavélica. Sei que muitos querem torcer meu belo pescocinho por ter feito vocês pensarem que haveria uma action S&L nesse capítulo. Bom, na verdade, se formos pensar bem, até teve. Por que eles dois não trocam muitas palavras desde o início da fic. E sim, sinto informar que vai demorar pra rolar uma real action entre eles, é pelo bom andamento da fic. prometo que vai valer a pena esperar. E digam, o Chad é uma graça. Não dá pra sentir ódio dele por catar a nossa Lily antes do Scor. Tá bom, talvez _só um poquinho_.

Agora, podem me matar. Dessa vez eu demorei por irresponsabilidade mesmo por que esse capítulo tá pronto desde, bem, desde muito tempo. Na verdade, eu não via a hora de chegar nele, só que sempre me esquecia de postar.

**Precisa-se de uma beta urgente! **

Ah, leiam _Fogo de Prometeu_! É Scorpius & Lily também.

**Reviews:**

**:** nha, que bom que você ta gostando!

**Biah Lemos:** espero que você não tenha pensado que eu desisti de escrever! Haha.

**Bella L. Weasley:** néé. Eu gostei também dessa possibilidade de ela ir para a Sonserina.

**Saphira Malfoy:** pronto, pode saciar sua curiosidade, mas eu queria ter sido mais criativa quanto à isso.

**Larizzaz:** Ahh, com certeza eles são os melhores!

**Annelise:** que bom que agradei! Espero que continue lendo!

**Isa Black:** prontíssimo, postei! Não desista de mim!

**Giselle:** Haha, adivinhou. Sim, sim. Mas tava meio óbvio eles dois.

Até a próxima.


	6. Novo Dia

|16|

**Vip's sempre fazem besteiras que julgam certas quando estão tomados pela loucura**

O sol clareou o dormitório das Sonserinas, e logo a ruiva de olhos verdes sentou-se na cama, arrependendo-se um segundo depois de ter feito isso, pois sua cabeça latejou e ela sentiu náuseas.

-Argh. -Resmungou esperando que o quarto parasse de girar, até se levantar e abrir uma das gavetas do criado-mudo, pegando um frasco pequeno com uma poção quase no fim, ela entornou o que sobrara do líquido rosa na boca e respirou fundo, pegando suas coisas e indo direto para o banheiro sem nem prestar atenção se as outras estavam deitadas.

-Lily! -Cecília saudou-a e o tom agudo da voz da garota fez sua cabeça latejar novamente, ela fechou os olhos e contou até cinco. -Ah desculpe, ressaca, certo?

-Sim. -Resumiu-se em responder, entrando num box e ligando a água fria, entrando em baixo da mesma logo em seguida. O choque do frio contra seu corpo ainda quente a deixou alerta e acordada e sua cabeça mais dolorida. A poção anti-ressaca que tomara demorava um tempo para surtir efeito.

-Olhe, sua festa foi fantástica. -Cecília falava do outro lado da porta animada. -Nunca me diverti tanto, sério.

-Hum, legal. -Lílian limitou-se a responder, enrolando-se na toalha e desligando o chuveiro. -Não vi você lá pra falar a verdade...

-Eu fiquei muito ocupada a festa inteira, mas vi você conversando com o Scorpius. -Cecília tinha um sorriso sacana no rosto, que não combinava com a expressão aristocrática dela. -Depois eu até te procurei, mas você sumiu.

-É, estava cansada. -Lílian mentiu ficando instantaneamente vermelha quando finalmente pode encarar a menina. Concentrou-se em secar os cabelos para tirar os pensamentos da sua mente, ainda eram confusos e meio embaçados, mas ela começava a se lembrar aos poucos o que acontecera na festa. E à medida que revia, a idéia de passar o dia trancada no dormitório parecia lhe convidativa.

-Devia estar mesmo. Bom, vou indo, Lily. -Cecília sorriu arrumando suas coisas e saindo do banheiro no exato momento que Clarisse irrompia pela porta com a cara amassada e a roupa do dia anterior, completamente desarrumada.

-Se falar alguma coisa pra quem quer seja, morre. -A loira falou para a irmã mais nova com uma cara assassina, ao que Cecília apenas confirmou nervosa e quase saiu correndo.

-Clari... -Lílian começou, mas a loira interrompeu.

-Isso também serve pra você, e no seu caso eu posso chantagear Potter. -Ela falou mal-humorada, entrando num box e ligando chuveiro, jogando as peças de roupa por sobre a porta.

-Calma. -Lílian comentou, agora se maquiando para esconder a cara de quem mal havia dormido. -O que aconteceu?

-Dormi com Scorpius. -A outra respondeu quase num lamento.

Lílian olhou para seu reflexo chocado no espelho, balançando a cabeça negativamente e se recompondo. A poção já surtia efeito, por que ela se sentia bem melhor agora.

-E você não queria ter feito isso? -A ruiva perguntou vendo a outra sair enrolada num roupão com uma cara péssima.

-Óbvio que não! -Clarisse exclamou exasperada. -Por Salazar, Scorpius é um dos meus melhores amigos, é nojento pensar que eu transei com ele. Inconcebível. E tudo por causa de um orgulho estúpido!

A loira falava mais para ela mesma do que Lílian que tentava entender a situação mesmo sem achar nenhuma lógica, tirando o fato de ela se arrepender ter dormido com Scorpius por ser amiga dele, tudo bem, até aí ela entendia...

-Orgulho? -Lílian perguntou temendo levar uma pancada por ser tão lenta para entender as coisas, porém Clarisse só respirou fundo e tirou do bolso das vestes caídas no chão um frasco idêntico ao de Lily entornando-o todo na boca.

-Sim, você viu que Dean estava com Dulce? -Ela perguntou e Lily acenou afirmativamente. -Pois então, Scorpius se irritou, Dean não tinha direito de se agarrar com Dulce na frente dele e de todos quando os dois tinham terminado apenas há uma semana. Aí ele veio falar comigo, e eu também me irritei, então resolvemos dar o troco ficando na festa, o problema é que as coisas fugiram do controle... -Ela terminou com um gemido cheio de culpa.

Lílian suspirou, a situação era meio complicada mesmo.

-Bom, você deveria esclarecer as coisas com Scorpius de qualquer forma. -Foi a única coisa boa que achou para dizer.

-Sim, eu vou fazer isso hoje ainda. Mas eu estou com tanto nojo de mim. -Ela suspirou terminando de se maquiar, parecia linda e perfeita de novo. -Sabe, ao contrário do que todo mundo fora da Sonserina pensa, não somos pessoas do tipo de orgia, saca? Eu não saio dormindo com todo mundo por aí... Ai que raiva!

-Relaxa Clarisse. -Lílian tentou consolá-la enquanto as duas voltavam para o dormitório. -Ninguém sabe, então esqueça.

|17|

**Vip's e festa são o mesmo que momentos constrangedores depois**

Ao chegarem ao dormitório, Lílian esbarrou com Dulce. A garota tinha longos cabelos castanhos e grandes olhos verdes, na verdade, tudo na garota era em excesso, tanto na frente como atrás. Um atentado a visão de certa forma.

-Sai da frente, garota. -A menina resmungou lançando um olhar nervoso a Lily e Clarisse antes de sair praticamente correndo do dormitório.

-Dê o troco nela, Lils. Ela não pode te tratar assim. -Clarisse falou furiosa e Lílian pensou que se Dulce não tivesse corrido, talvez a loira pudesse ter pulado em cima dela e lhe arrancado os cabelos.

-Claro. -Lílian respondeu arrumando a mochila e notando o dormitório meio vazio com exceção de Heather que ainda dormia profundamente, com as pernas pra fora da cama.

-Mas... Vamos falar sobre você. -Clarisse sentou-se na cama de Lílian, um sorriso sádico brincando em sua boca.

-Hein? -Lílian fingiu-se de desentendida, desviando os olhos para o chão, sentindo o rubor nas bochechas a entregar.

-Você realmente achou que ficar no puff mais reservado da festa, e tentar sair dali de forma escondida fosse passar despercebido, Potter? -Clarisse deu uma risadinha, cutucando a ruiva. -Quem diria, você e Chadler. Eu realmente achei que se você fosse se pegar com alguém seria o Dean, ou até mesmo o Scorpius.

-Shiu! -Lílian pediu completamente embaraçada. -Muita gente viu? Eu estou ferrada? Cara, por que eu me embebedei?

-Calma Potter. Parece que nunca fez besteiras na vida. -Clarisse revirou os olhos, porém continuou com o sorriso sádico no rosto. -Não se preocupe, não creio que muita gente tenha visto, mas de qualquer forma, ele é solteiro, você solteira, qual o problema?

-Ah, Clarisse... Você sabe! -Lílian exclamou indo em direção a porta com a loira em seu encalço.

-Não sei não, to esperando você me contar! -A loira ria se divertindo com o estado da ruiva. -Vocês chegaram a... _Você sabe_.

-NÃO! -Lílian quase gritou envergonhada e alguns alunos que passavam em frente ao portal dos dormitórios olharam para as duas, abrindo um sorriso em seguida e se retirando da frente delas, como se fossem súditos. Lílian estranhou, porém talvez fosse só impressão.

-Ah... Mas pelo seu estado, foi quase, aposto. -Clarisse falava baixinho à medida que se aproximavam do lounge, e para o desespero de ambas, tanto Scorpius quanto Chad estavam ali, conversando distraídos demais para notá-las.

-Foi quase. Não dê ataque, te conto tudo depois. -Lílian sibilou subindo os quatro degraus da maneira mais lenta que conseguiu. -Boa sorte.

-Idem. -Clarisse tomou a frente e aproximou-se, despertando a atenção deles. -Hei meninos, Bom dia.

Scorpius travou e o sorriso de seu rosto se desfez ao ver Clarisse, Lílian pode jurar que ele estava encabulado. E então fitou Chadler, e seu rosto ficou completamente vermelho, o rapaz a olhava com um sorriso enorme nos lábios e um brilho maroto nos olhos.

-Bom dia. -Os dois responderam ao mesmo tempo.

-Dormiu bem, Lils? –Chad foi o primeiro a se manifestar, puxando a ruiva para sentar-se quase no colo dele.

-Claro. –Lily tentou parecer natural e deu ombros. –Sono da beleza é sempre importante.

-Aposto. Mas quando a gente perde noites de sono por boas causas, é igualmente importante. –Ele lançou-lhe uma indireta, o sorriso largo, parecendo se divertir com o rubor que começava a se evidenciar na garota. –E diria até melhor.

-Ai, Chad. Não comece a filosofar logo cedo. –Clarisse revirou os olhos, indo a socorro da ruiva. –Principalmente depois de uma festa. Não sei vocês, mas eu estou de pé só por causa da poção.

-Você não é a única. –Lily sorriu se espreguiçando e notou Dean aparecendo na sala, ele estava todo alegre, sorrindo e acenando para todo mundo, parecia um tipo de político. Seu olhar automaticamente pairou em Scorpius.

O loiro continuava sentado, perdido em pensamentos, porém seu olhar estava fixo em Clarisse que continuava de pé, apoiada na balaustrada do lounge, com um ar de despreocupação. Será que ele também estava arrependido?

-Bom dia povo! –Dean chegou até eles, ignorando o olhar gélido que Clarisse e Scorpius lhe reservaram. –Hum, parece que todos estão inteiros. Ah, ainda não atingi minha meta de criar uma festa tão boa que nem poção anti-ressaca consiga dar jeito.

Lily sorriu, incomodada, pela situação e vendo Dean como uma forma de desviar o olhar de Chad sobre si, e ignorar os dedos do rapaz roçando-lhe o braço.

-Acredito que você esteja próximo do objetivo, Avery.

-Olha, voltou a falar comigo? –Ele deu a ela um sorriso atravessado, porém sua feição era relaxada.

-Eu não disse que não ia falar com você. –Lily rebateu mostrando língua para ele. –Obrigada pela festa. Realmente, é melhor do que ser azarada.

-Eu sabia que você ia se render ao meu charme, ruiva. –Dean piscou galanteador.

-Não foi ao seu que ela se rendeu. –Scorpius por fim manifestou-se, olhando especulativo para Lily e Chad, e então se levantou, segurando o braço de Clarisse. –Tenho que falar uma coisa com você.

-Tudo bem. –Clarisse respirou fundo, e seguiu ele.

Dean jogou-se na poltrona onde Scorpius estivera e soltou um longo suspiro, deixando transparecer uma cara de preocupação.

-Não achei que fosse ser tão ruim assim.

-O que você esperava? –Chad olhou para ele sério, desviando a atenção de Lily. –Foi uma atitude idiota, Dean.

-Eu não pensei direito. –O outro admitiu. –Acho que excedi na bebida e bem, ela meio que me seduziu. Você sabe que a Dulce é bem capaz de fazer essas coisas, e cara, ela é boa nisso.

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior, meio inquieta pelo rumo da conversa, mas a curiosidade a mantinha cativa.

-Eu não tenho dúvidas de que ela está plenamente satisfeita com o sucesso do plano dela. –Chad arqueou a sobrancelha. –Mas você está perdendo com isso, Scorpius está... Nada amigável.

-Isso eu notei, e a Clarisse também. –Dean soltou outro suspiro.

-Óbvio, ela sua ex-namorada. –Chad revirou os olhos.

-Sim, mas você sabe que não é como se a gente ainda fosse apaixonados pelo outro ou algo assim, eu definiria meu relacionamento com a Clara como uma experiência, foi curiosidade já que a gente sempre se deu bem, mas tanto ela como eu sabemos que como amigos somos melhores. –Dean argumentou. –Além do que, aposto que a raiva dela é por que a Dulce é inimiga, e eu confraternizei com o inimigo.

-Ou por que você praticamente engoliu a ex-namorada do seu melhor amigo que também é melhor amigo dela. –Lily finalmente deu sua opinião, porém retraiu-se quando os dois rapazes a olharam. –Ok, não é da minha conta.

-Então você tomou seu posicionamento? –Dean perguntou à ela.

-Não tenho posição nenhuma. Mal conheço vocês. –Lily se retificou.

-Isso não é problema. –Chad sorriu. –Você vai conhecer com o tempo.

-Assim você magoa meus sentimentos, Potter. Chamando-me de desconhecido, francamente! –Dean fingiu-se de indignado, porém voltou à feição séria. –Certo, eu acabei com tudo.

-Não é tão ruim, eles vão acabar perdoando você. –Chad deu ombros enquanto Dean se levantava.

-Talvez eu deva tratar disso agora. E antes que comentem, não pretendo continuar com a Dulce. Ela é problema. –Ele deu um beijo no rosto de Lily antes de sair.

-Sempre abusado. –Chad resmungou e então fitou a garota. –Finalmente sozinhos.

-Hum, é o que parece. –Lílian murmurou nervosa.

|18|

**Vip's parecem ser abençoados**

-Então... –Chad sorriu-lhe.

-Então que isso é confusão. Você acha que eles vão ficar brigados? –Lily tentou manter na questão de Dean. –Estranho imaginar que vocês brigam.

-Todo mundo briga. Mesmo melhores amigos. –Chad franziu o cenho. –O pior é que com a popularidade, intrigas surgem de graça. Na maioria das vezes a gente não caí, ou simplesmente ignora. Mas em certos casos, as coisas podem ficar feias.

-Inimaginável. –Lílian comentou, ajeitando o cabelo. –Quer dizer, vocês parecem não se importar um com o outro nas diferenças, ou se ofuscar com a popularidade de um. É diferente de Beauxbatons.

-Nem tanto. Até que com os garotos isso quase não acontece, mas as meninas às vezes se estranham. –O rapaz sorriu de lado. –Aposto como hoje tem muitas garotas com inveja de você.

-Não duvido. –Lily suspirou. –Mas ficar com inveja por que minha calcinha virou tema de festa não é tão legal assim.

-Mas sua calcinha é interessante, e eu admito isso por experiência própria. –Ele sorriu maroto e Lily corou até a ponta dos cabelos. –Chega de enrolar, Potter. Vamos falar sobre ontem...

-Ah... –Lily pensava em uma desculpa quando Cecília entrou na Sala Comunal e foi em direção a eles.

-Lílian, um recado pra você. –Ela estendeu um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado, e acenando para Chad saiu correndo para encontrar-se com um grupo de meninas da sua idade.

A ruiva franziu o cenho e abriu o papel, reconhecendo a letra imediatamente.

_James quer falar com você. E eu também. Encontre a gente no Salão Principal agora._

_A._

-Merda. –Lily gemeu guardando o bilhete, intimamente aliviada por ter uma desculpa para fugir de Chad.

-O que houve? –O garoto perguntou.

-Meus irmãos. –Ela resmungou levantando-se. –Preciso encontrar com eles agora.

-Agora? –Chad arqueou a sobrancelha. –Necessariamente?

-Impreterivelmente. –Lily retorquiu sorrindo sem-graça. –Podemos conversar mais tarde?

-Se não tem jeito. –Chad falou visivelmente incomodado. –Ou podemos fazer isso pelo caminho...

-Não precisa! –Lílian exclamou meio alarmada e ele lhe lançou um olhar questionador. –Quer dizer, acho melhor não.

-Você está fugindo? –Perguntou sem rodeios e ela deu dois passos em direção à escada.

-De jeito nenhum. –Balançou as mãos negativamente. –Nos vemos Chad.

E saiu correndo antes que ele a puxasse pelos braços e a amarrasse para que eles conversassem. Conversariam sobre o quê, afinal de contas? Lílian não se sentia muito disposta a meter-se num relacionamento volátil, e pior, arruinar a amizade com Chad e com os outros. Ora, ela era a novata e ele o veterano que todo mundo gostava. Se algo desse errado, a culpa recairia sobre ela. Fato.

Entrou no Salão Principal e logo achou os irmãos ali. Foi tomada de uma apreensão, o que eles tinham que falar com ela que era tão imediato? Um medo de que eles soubessem da festa e do que acontecera nela lhe assolou, provavelmente era isso. Definitivamente era isso. O que ela faria? Não havia como negar, uma quantidade razoável da Sonserina vira tudo com os próprios olhos, participara... Engoliu em seco e seguiu adiante em direção ao grupo barulhento que era sua família. Tinha certeza que para os Weasley-Potter ter a calcinha como tema de uma festa era deplorável e uma atitude condenada que merecia de um belo castigo por mal-comportamento.

-Hei. –Ela se fez notar e sorriu aos irmãos e aos primos.

-Lily! –Victorie exclamou sorridente, ela estava aninhada nos braços de Teddy, e a ruiva ficou meio surpresa por aquilo. Era muito íntima a forma como eles estavam, até mesmo para primos de criação.

-Olá. –Ela sorriu sentindo-se satisfeita e envolta num ambiente familiar. Ignorando olhares de outros grifinórios, ela puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado de Alvo. –Então, como vocês estão?

-Não tão bem quanto você pelo visto. –Hugo sorriu preguiçoso e olhou para Dominique. –Você me deve 12 sicles. Eu disse que ela conseguiria.

A outra soltou um muxoxo e acenou para Lily antes de se enterrar em um livro.

-Conseguiria o quê? –Rose perguntou curiosa.

-Se adaptar. –James respondeu por Hugo e fitou a irmã, curioso. –Devia ter apostado também. Você parece muito bem, Lils.

-Gente, eu não tive minha sentença de morte assinada, parem com isso! –Lílian resmungou pegando umas torradas e começando seu desjejum. –Recebi o recado de vocês, o que houve?

Tentou parecer relaxada, até o momento ninguém a olhara em desaprovação.

-Nossos pais vêm hoje, lembra? –James falou lacônico. –Queríamos saber por que você parecia tão alterada ontem, é por causa disso?

Lily ficou emudecida. Como pudera se esquecer da vida dos seus pais?! Sentiu o estômago revirar e soltou um gemido.

-Você esqueceu. –Alvo decretou tomando o café normalmente. –Típico.

-Merda. –Lily finalmente conseguiu pronunciar-se. –Que horas?

-Sei lá. Achei que eles tivessem te mandando uma carta. –James coçou a testa e lançou um olhar à mesa da Sonserina.

Mandar uma carta? Como se nas condições atuais dela, Lílian merecesse uma atenção, por ínfima que fosse dos pais. Podia gargalhar de tão irônica era sua situação. A vida boa que estava levando na Sonserina a fazia esquecer-se da gravidade de seus problemas e por que ela havia ido para em Hogwarts.

-Pelo visto não. –Lily seguiu o olhar dele e notou Scorpius e Clarisse conversando amigáveis junto com Dean. Aparentemente a situação se resolvera sem maiores escândalos. –Mas era apenas isso?

-Óbvio. –James sorriu maldoso.

-Credo. Eu sempre suspeitei que vocês não me amassem tanto assim. –Lily reclamou, fazendo drama.

Os outros riram.

-Saudades de todos juntos. –Rose suspirou. –Devíamos passar as próximas férias na Toca. Faz tempo desde a última vez que todos apareceram.

-É verdade. –Lily suspirou pensando nas reuniões quando eles eram crianças. Definitivamente suas melhores lembranças e momentos estavam ali.

Tomou café com a família, evitando olhar Chad que se juntara aos outros na mesa da Sonserina. De uma situação calma, passara a ter muitos problemas não-resolvidos batendo em sua porta.

_Ah vida..._

_

* * *

_

**_Nota: _**sentiram minha falta? Nah. Olhem, eu acho que eu nem demorei tanto assim em comparação a outras atualizações. Primeiro eu quero dizer que amei as reviews, infelizmente, devido à pressa não vou poder responder aqui, mas no próximo capítulo estaremos firmes e fortes. Sério mesmo gente, suas reviews são o que há de mais importante, o verdadeiro sentido de escrever e postar, por que mostra que alguém lê a sua história e se agrada o suficiente pra deixar um comentário. Então muito obrigada a todos que deixam reviews.

Agora vamos as outras informações... Eu estou com um projeto de fics da nova geração que 'começa' com o Fogo de Prometeu e a trama principal vai se desenrolando em outras fics, uma coisa meio série de livros de família da Harlequin (pra quem lê livros de banca. ADORO). Até agora eu tenho da Lily, do Hugo e da Rose. Então, me digam o que vocês acham.

**Definitivamente, PRECISA-SE DE BETA.**

_beijos,_

_Heather Danforth._


	7. Intimato

**N/A:** Não me matem.

* * *

|19|

**Vip's trabalham em equipe contra professores chatos**

_**Sinceramente Lils, você está sendo ridícula.**_

_**Clarisse.**_

_O que eu fiz?_

_Lily._

_**Não se faça de burra. Você está evitando o Chad! Você simplesmente inventou uma desculpa esfarrapada e saiu correndo dele quando ficaram sozinhos! PIOR! Você foi tomar café na Grifinória com seus parentes! Putz, Potter!**_

_**C.**_

_Não dei uma desculpa e nem fugi me escondendo atrás dos meus irmãos! James realmente precisava falar comigo!_

_L._

_**Aham, claro. Bom, você está ferrada por que o Chad ficou muito irritado com a sua atitude, então nem tente bolar uma nova desculpa que você não foge dele hoje, nem que ele tenha que invadir o dormitório feminino, palavras dele. Mas se você ficar assim tão aterrorizada, sempre existe a possibilidade de fugir de Hogwarts.**_

_**C.**_

_Eu não estou com medo e nem vou fugir!_

_L._

_**Não queria te deixar com medo mesmo. Mas é sério, por que você fugiu dele? Não é como se a sua situação fosse pior do que a minha e do Scorpius.**_

_**C.**_

_Eu sei. Vamos deixar o assunto Chad de lado, sim? E você e o Scorpius se resolveram?_

_L._

_**Acho que sim. Não pudemos conversar com calma, mas foi tudo relativamente bem. A gente vai se encontrar depois do jantar pra definir tudo. Espero que nada dê errado.**_

_**C.**_

_Hum... Vai dar tudo certo._

_L._

Os bilhetes pararam de serem trocados quando o professor aproximou-se, tomando o pedaço de pergaminho das mãos de Clarisse e abrindo-o sem cerimônias.

- O que vai dar certo, senhoritas? – O professor de poções, Michael Corner perguntou após ler o conteúdo do papelzinho, olhando para as duas que estavam sentadas em dupla e chamando a atenção do resto da sala.

- A poção professor. – Lily fez uma cara inocente enquanto mentia. – Clarisse e eu estávamos falando sobre a poção por bilhetes.

- Acha que eu vou cair nessa, Senhorita Potter? – Ele perguntou sarcástico, porém Lily continuou mantendo a pose de inocência.

- Ora, mas é a verdade! – Clarisse argumentou. – Você mesmo diz que não quer barulho quando estamos fazendo aula prática, por isso usamos papel.

Ele cerrou os olhos, intercalando o olhar entre Clarisse e Lily até queimar o papel e sair resmungando algo ininteligível. As duas se entreolharam sorrindo vitoriosas e voltaram a se concentrar na poção à frente. Haviam perdido bastante tempo conversando e o dever ainda estava pela metade. Por sorte, Clarisse dominava a matéria.

Lily decidiu separar e picar os ingredientes mais simples enquanto Clarisse cuidava das infusões e das misturas. O olhar da ruiva passava com freqüência pelo relógio pendurado na parede. Na hora do almoço teria o seu julgamento final, ela deveria comparecer ao gabinete da diretoria para falar com os pais.

_Merlin tenha piedade._

- Lily!

O chamado eloqüente de Clarisse a trouxe de volta a realidade, a loira passava a mão na frente de seus olhos tentando captar a atenção.

- O quê? – Perguntou perdida.

- Me passe o asfodelo picado agora. – A loira pediu enquanto analisava-a. – O que aconteceu? – Perguntou num sussurro.

Tratou de entregar o ingrediente para a outra e parou, tamborilando os dedos na mesa enquanto tentava arranjar uma desculpa suficientemente boa. O terror de descobrirem sobre o que acontecera em Beauxbatons crescendo dentro de si.

- Vou ver meus pais hoje. – Disse por fim, desistindo de inventar algo. Sua cota de mentiras e segredos já estava grande o suficiente.

- Seus pais? – Clarisse perguntou surpresa, fingindo estar concentrada na poção até o professor afastar-se novamente. – Eles vêm aqui?

- Sim. Na hora do almoço. – Lily suspirou pesarosa. – Por isso estou fugindo de tudo e de todos. Meu pai vai estar doce como um rabo-córneo quando constatar que eu realmente mudei de casa.

A loira mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Sabia que tinha algo mais. – Murmurou erguendo a mão para avisar que a poção estava pronta. – Bem, ele vai ter que aceitar. Vai dar tudo certo.

Ela piscou e as duas ficaram em silêncio quando o professor Corner se aproximou para avaliar o resultado final do trabalho.

- Ótimo. – Ele resmungou mal-humorado e virou-se, anotando algo na prancheta. – Dispensadas.

Lily e Clarisse não demoraram nem três minutos para arrumarem tudo e saírem apressadas da sala com cheiro de canela.

- Que bocó. – Resmungaram nos corredores.

|20|

**Vip's sempre são mal-entendidas por Vip's.**

- Então, que bicho é este na frente de vocês? – A professora de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas perguntou sorrindo e exibindo os dentes grandes e amarelados. Os alunos do quinto ano da Sonserina e da Lufa-lufa estavam à beira do lago, atônitos, com a visão da criatura com cabeça e quartos dianteiros de cavalo, e rabo e quartos traseiros de peixe, que estava parada na parte rasa do lago e olhava calmamente para os aprendizes.

- Um Hippocampus? – Sugeriu Lily após alguns minutos de silêncio. Lembrava-se de seu tio George mostrar um bicho idêntico a este quando faziam uma viagem pelo mar mediterrâneo aos seus oito anos de idade.

- Cinto pontos para Sonserina! - A professora exclamou batendo palmas, animada e a ruiva esboçou um sorriso satisfeita.

- Você faz jus às primas que tem. – Kimberly aproximou-se soturna. Lily encontrava-se afastada do grupo Sonserino enquanto Clarisse era uma das primeiras da fila, encantada com o animal.

- Como? – Lily perguntou confusa, encostando-se numa árvore. Mal havia prestado atenção à outra de tão nervosa que começava a ficar à medida que a aula transcorria. Aquela era a última antes do almoço. Antes do seu julgamento.

- Você. Nerd como suas primas Dominique e Rose Weasley. – A garota explicou melhor, encostando ao lado de Lily.

- Ah isso. – A ruiva revirou os olhos. Quem dera ser tão esperta quanto as duas primas. – Foi apenas golpe de sorte, acredite.

- É sempre assim. – Kimberly riu de leve. – Todo nerd nega que é um.

Lily sorriu sem vontade de responder e então se lembrou algo.

- Quem era o garoto que estava com você na festa ontem?

- Você não reconheceu? – Perguntou surpresa. – Era o Zac!

- O Zac? Sério? – Lily mostrou surpresa. – Juro que não o reconheci.

- Ah, mas você estava meio ocupada pra reconhecer qualquer pessoa naquela festa, _Potterzinha_. – Kimberly comentou com malícia. – Eu vi você com meu primo.

Lily realmente achava que ela estivesse falando de Chad, até escutar a última sentença. Então piscou para a garota, confusa.

- Quem?

- Ora, não seja sonsa, Lily. Vi você com Scorpius na pista de dança. – Kimberly declarou, cruzando os braços. – Quase não acreditei, por que até a hora do almoço vocês pareciam nutrir uma antipatia mútua e real...

- MERLIN! Eu não fiquei com seu primo! – Lily exclamou chocada, atraindo olhares de curiosos. – A gente só se falou por cinco minutos.

- Aham, claro. – Kimberly desdenhou, e parecia meio irritada. – E como explicar o sumiço de vocês dois durante o resto da festa? Não tente negar Potter, eu procurei por vocês!

Lily franziu o cenho, novamente confusa. Qual era o ponto daquela conversa afinal? E por que Kimberly estava tão afetada? Mesmo que tivesse alguma coisa entre ela e Scorpius, não tinha sentido aquele inquérito da outra que mais pareciam acusações. Todavia, antes que a ruiva pudesse responder algo a professora dispensou a turma e Clarisse veio saltitante ao encontro das duas, o sorriso desfazendo-se ao notar a feição das duas.

- O que aconteceu com vocês duas? – Perguntou puxando-as em direção ao castelo.

- Potter não quer admitir que estava com meu primo durante a festa. E eu não entendo o porquê.

Clarisse vacilou por alguns instantes enquanto Lily revirava os olhos ante a insistência da outra em algo tão impossível.

- O que você disse Kim? – Perguntou novamente.

- Ela e Scorpius estavam juntos na festa ontem. Eu sei. Eu vi os dois conversando na pista e depois eles sumiram! – Kimberly repetiu ainda mais irritada. – Por que você não admite logo, Lils?

- Você é mesmo uma tapada Kim! – Clarisse revirou os olhos fazendo sinal para Lily ficasse quieta. As três estavam quase alcançando a pesada porta de carvalho da entrada. – Lily não poderia estar com Scorpius por que eu estava com ela. Saímos mais cedo por que eu não estava me sentindo bem.

- Sério? – Kimberly perguntou quase esperançosa, fazendo Lily ficar ainda com mais dúvidas sobre o comportamento dela.

- Por que eu iria mentir? – Clarisse retrucou e olhou para a ruiva. – Você, vá embora. Já está na hora.

- Ah, é mesmo. – Lily sobressaltou-se e saiu correndo em direção aos andares superiores do castelo, deixando de lado toda sua confusão e ultraje a respeito de Kimberly e dando espaço à aflição ante ao encontro com os pais. Para seu terror, os dois estavam no final do corredor da diretoria, esperando por ela.

_Rumo à guilhotina..._ Pensou morbidamente enquanto andava com o olhar cravado no chão de pedra.

|21|

**Vip's são forçados a assumirem responsabilidades em algum momento**

- Querida? – A voz de Ginevra Potter chegou aos ouvidos de Lily e ela finalmente ergueu o olhar para fitar os pais. O contraste entre os dois não poderia ser maior. Enquanto a mãe a olhava carinhosamente, com seus olhos achocolatados grandes e brilhantes, o pai se encontrava afastado, os braços cruzados e uma feição impassível no rosto, quebrada pelo brilho irritadiço que emanava das íris esverdeadas, as quais Lily havia herdado.

- Olá. – Ela por fim pronunciou-se, tentando se concentrar apenas na mãe que se precipitou para abraçá-la ao tempo que o pai se virava para a gárgula e pronunciava algo que fez a estátua começar a se mover e revelar uma escada em espiral. – Não fique triste com seu pai, Lils.

A mãe afagou-lhe os ombros e seguiu atrás de Harry com ela.

- Nem posso. Ele está no direito. – Lily murmurou melancólica. – E você também deveria agir assim.

- Anteontem foi um dia difícil. – Gina acenou para a diretora Clearwater enquanto esta trocava rápidos cumprimentos com Harry. – Porém hoje eu vi as coisas com mais clareza.

- Senhor, Senhora e Senhorita Potter. – A diretora sorriu e olhou para os três. – Sentem-se, por favor.

Lily sentou-se numa cadeira entre as poltronas dos pais e fitou o lustre na esperança de que algum dragão atacasse Hogwarts ou então houvesse algum terremoto e o objeto caísse na sua cabeça.

- Então... – A diretora começou unindo as pontas dos dedos. – Devo dizer que estou chocada com o motivo da súbita transferência de Lily para Hogwarts. Para dizer a verdade, não acreditei de início até receber uma confirmação de Maxime.

Ela fez uma pausa e olhou com reprovação para Lily, que involuntariamente se encolheu o lugar.

- Ginny, Harry, sinto muito. Vejam nas condições normais, a Senhorita Potter não seria aceita aqui, pois o motivo de sua expulsão vai além de caracteres meramente pedagógicos ou disciplinares. Todavia, exclusivamente em respeito a vocês, e pelas médias dela serem ótimas em grande parte das matérias, sendo excepcionais em algumas, nós resolvemos aceitá-la e manter em sigilo os reais motivos da mudança.

Lily respirou ruidosamente, num misto de desconforto e alívio e recebeu um cutucão de seu pai, voltando à pose ereta e séria rapidamente.

- Devo deixar claro, Senhorita Potter, que não iremos tolerar o comportamento descrito em sua ficha de Beauxbatons aqui em Hogwarts. Sem mencionar que você terá que fazer trabalhos junto com o Conselho da escola para comportamento disciplinar e suas médias deverão ser excepcionais em 70% de todas as matérias para que sua permanência seja mantida.

O queixo de Lily caiu e ela sentiu o peso do olhar dos pais sobre si.

- Sim. – Murmurou fracamente, pensando em arrumar suas malas e ir embora imediatamente. Excepcional em 70% das matérias?! Era praticamente impossível. E o que raios seriam aqueles trabalhos de comportamento disciplinar?

- Então, visto que estamos de acordo, tendo seus pais como testemunhas, espero que você tenha um bom ano letivo. – A Diretora abriu um sorriso satisfeito, estendendo a mão para Lily apertasse. – Agora se lembre senhorita, não se trata apenas das boas notas e dos bons desempenhos, se trata principalmente da sua atitude.

Emudecida, a ruiva apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

- E quanto ao ano que vem? – Harry perguntou à diretora.

- Primeiro vamos ver esse ano, Sr. Potter. – A diretora sorriu. – Se ela se sair bem, não creio que haverá problemas no ano seguinte.

Lily quase chorou de alívio ao pensar que teria que agüentar apenas um ano sendo torturada e depois poderia voltar ao normal.

- Melhor ir almoçar Senhorita Potter. Ou acabará se atrasando para suas aulas vespertinas. – A diretora aconselhou. – Continuei conversando com seus pais, aqui.

- Certo. – Lily levantou-se num salto e murmurando um tchau sem-graça aos pais, deixou o recinto com medo de que a chamassem de volta para passar o sermão temível que esperara daquela reunião.

Ao parar no corredor respirou fundo, parecia que dentro da sala o seu corpo havia se comprimido ao máximo, pois pôde jurar que seu pulmão expandiu-se quando respirou. Meneando a cabeça, ajeitou a mochila nas costas e saiu andando.

* * *

**Nota:** Sim, eu sei demorei muito. Mas dessa vez a desculpa existe. Hihi. Eu fiquei sem computador por dois meses, tive que me mudar e fazer um monte de coisas. Mudança de estado é horrível, demorar uma semana ou até mais para as coisas chegarem, e até instalar tudo... Enfim. O mais importante é que a fanfic estava sã e salva nos meus documentos e pen-drives. Eu sou meio traumatizada e faço back-up em tudo que é lugar.

Anyway, esse capítulo já estava pronto há um tempão, então é um alívio poder colocar ele no ar. Já to no final do próximo também, e espero continuar nessa fase de inspiração por um bom tempo.

Agora, algumas _propagandas básicas_:

Eu tinha um blog, resolvi voltar com ele, então quem tiver tempo passa lá pra dar uma lida, não é nada muito cultural, mas também não chega a ser um Burn Book (quem viu Meninas Malvadas sabe do que to falando). Tem coisas da minha vida, mas tem outras coisas também. Dicas, atualizações sobre os andamentos das minha fanfics e até mesmo comentários sobre outras fanfics. Quem quiser saber mais, o endereço tá no meu profile.

Uma notícia muito boa, a melhor de todas que eu recebi esses dias. Leds, me mandou uma mp no pra me falar sobre um **fórum para fanfics brasileiras**, o primeiro fórum de fanfics do Brasil. Eu queria muito que vocês dessem uma passada lá, acho que é um projeto super legal e que vale a pena investir um tempo. Além do que, nos fóruns a proximidade com seu autor é mil vezes melhor do que nos sites propriamente ditos. O endereço também tá no meu profile.

Por fim, a melhor parte de toda a fanfic, _as reviews:_

**Bellah:** Que bom que você gostou do capítulo, e foi, aquele realmente demorou. Será que esse demorou mais ainda? Não sei. Me desculpa por isso.

**Fernii: **Hahaha. Olha só, eu tinha uma leitora anônima, pelo menos minhas demoras foram úteis, você saiu do anonimato pra fazer seu protesto. Bem, bem, eu juro que não foi culpa minha, vou tentar mesmo postar sem muita demora. Obrigada por ler.

**Jéssica Xavier: **Pois é, hoho. Aquela coisa bem escola normal, você faz merda e tarãn, a coordenadora chama seus pais pra uma conversa. Espero que tenha gostado.

**Isa Black:** Pronto! Postado! Postado! Me desculpa a demora mesmo.

**Safira Malfoy:** Hahaha. Com certeza, ainda não sei o que me deu pra escrever uma coisa dessas, mas até que serviu direito essa coisa deles dois. Não se preocupe, eu garanto que Scorpius não fica com Clarisse. Ahhh, eu fiquei tão feliz com sua review, sério mesmo, muito, muito obrigada pelo reconhecimento. Agora, quanto a sua oferta, aceito e aceito urgentemente. Faz assim, se você puder me adiciona no orkut, ou deixa recado no twitter no meu blog. No meu profile tem todos esses endereços. Aí você me manda o msn.

_**That's All Folks! **_


	8. Go With the Flow

|22|

**Vip's não fogem pra sempre**

Lily sentou-se num dos inúmeros bancos do pátio de transfiguração, enquanto tentava adivinhar o que seus pais e a diretora continuavam conversando. Seria sobre ela ainda? Respirou fundo ao pensar no quanto a coisa saíra bem melhor do que ela esperava. Pelo menos ainda vestia o uniforme de Hogwarts.

Claro, sabia que teria que mudar muito. Ela detestava estudar, odiava livros, e pior biblioteca. Suas notas boas eram pura perspicácia e claro, ajuda de aspirantes a Vips. Rolou os olhos, ela era uma cretina mesmo. E se as coisas continuassem tão fáceis como pareciam na Sonserina, seguiria o mesmo caminho, só que dessa vez, pela primeira vez, Lily sabia que não valia de nada.

- Você!

A voz irritada de Chad lhe chegou aos ouvidos e ela deu um salto, virando-se para encarar o grupo de sonserinos formados pelo garoto, Scorpius, Kimberly e Clarisse se aproximando.

- Oi. – Lily deu um sorriso tremido, ajeitando-se.

- Falou com seus irmãos? – Perguntou Clarisse, parecendo preocupada e curiosa ao mesmo tempo.

- Ah sim. Tudo bem... Acho. – A ruiva suspirou enquanto decidia se o pior fora a reunião ou o olhar assassino que Chad lhe lançava.

Não se podia fugir pra sempre.

- Sinceramente, ainda bem que eu sou única. – Comentou Kimberly, apoiando-se no braço de Scorpius enquanto este discretamente segurava o pulso de Clarisse. Lily achou aquela cena muito interessante, mas preferiu não comentar.

- É chato. Mas não vivo sem eles. – Disse em defesa dos irmãos. – Aonde vocês estavam indo?

- Lugar nenhum. – Respondeu Chad, aproximando-se dela.

- Na verdade estávamos te procurando, Lils. – Kimberly falou lançando um olhar divertido à ruiva. – Agora vamos indo, não?

- É. Scorpius venha ensinar para nós aquele feitiço. – Clarisse e Kimberly acenaram enquanto seguiam com o loiro, deixando Lily e Chad sozinhos. Quando por fim eles entraram no castelo o garoto olhou para ela.

- Pensando numa fuga? – Perguntou sarcástico.

- Não. – Lily suspirou. – Eu não estou fugindo de você, Chad.

- Não é o que parece. – Ele retorquiu.

Ótimo, não dava para mentir daquela vez. Ela olhou em volta, inquieta, e sentou-se novamente, olhando para os sapatos dele na esperança de que alguém o chamasse e ele tivesse que ir embora urgente. Por que Clarisse havia ido embora com os outros e deixado eles sozinhos de propósito?

- Qual o problema, Lily? – Ele perguntou num tom ameno, sentando-se ao lado dela e tomando-lhe as mãos.

- Olhe Chad... Ontem... Eu sinto muito, certo? – Ela começou, pegando fôlego e forçando-se a encará-lo.

- Sinto muito pelo quê? – Ele estreitou os olhos, apertando as mãos dela nas próprias.

- Você sabe. – Ela corou, amaldiçoando a estúpida idéia de ficar com ele. – Ontem.

- Sei? – Ele fez-se de desentendido e então segurou o rosto dela nas mãos. – Não sou garoto de uma só noite, Potter.

- Não quis dizer isso. – Lily apressou-se em dizer. – É só que, não quero que você ache que precisa me dever desculpas ou passar um tempo comigo por causa do que aconteceu.

- Não acho nada disso. – Ele respondeu calmamente. – Acho que você está me evitando, isso sim. E arranjando desculpas pra isso.

- Não é bem assim... – Lily resmungou exasperada. – É que coragem não é o meu forte. Eu... Não sabia como agir.

- Se fosse seu forte, você estaria na Grifinória. – Ele respondeu esboçando um sorriso mais relaxado. – É só esse seu problema?

- Hum, acho. – Ela respondeu desviando o olhar. Não queria dispensar Chad, ele era um garoto legal e bonito. E melhor ainda, não parecia ser do tipo que contava números de garotas, mas ela não sabia se estava preparada pra um relacionamento. Tudo parecia tão novo, rápido.

- Não quero que se arrependa de ontem. – Ele disse, forçando-a a olhá-lo pelo queixo. – Eu não me arrependi. E não vou pressioná-la se você não quiser continuar. Mas precisa me dizer o motivo, Lily.

Ela ficou encarando os olhos cor-de-mel que a analisavam e prendeu a respiração. Ora, tinha que admitir para si mesmo que não era a bebida a culpada por ter se jogado em cima de Chad. _Definitivamente... Não seja medrosa, Lils._

- Não... Não tem motivo. – Murmurou sorrindo de leve. – Só ansiedade, quem sabe.

- Ansiedade? – Ele perguntou visivelmente aliviado.

- É. Muitas coisas novas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo... – Ela gesticulou com as mãos. – Ainda preciso me adaptar.

- Eu posso te ajudar nisso. – Ele sorriu mais abertamente e ela sentiu as faces ruborizarem.

- Aposto que pode. – Concordou cutucando-o com o cotovelo. – Desculpe ter te evitado.

- Tudo bem agora. – Ele deu ombros. – Me desculpe à impaciência, achei que tudo fosse ficar bem entre nós.

- Baguncei tudo. – Lily resmungou balançando a cabeça. – Só pra variar.

- Eu posso te perdoar por isso. – Ele segurou novamente o queixo dela. – Mas você tem que pagar uma multa.

- Multa? – A ruiva perguntou marota, mais animada com as feições relaxadas e divertidas de Chad.

- É. Uma taxa de restituição. – Ele se aproximou, roçando os lábios nos dela, encarando-a firmemente nos olhos. – Que tal?

- Fazer o quê, não? – Lily suspirou com fingida tristeza e sofrimento e então o puxou pela nuca, diminuindo o pouco de distância que havia entre eles com um beijo.

|23|

**Vip's também se entediam.**

Ela jogou-se na grama, nem ligando se os cabelos ficariam sujos ou se havia algum bichinho por ali.

- Não posso acreditar! – Exclamou espreguiçando-se, sentindo os raios solares lhe aquecerem a pele. – É sábado!

- Somos duas. – Clarisse sentou-se numa pedra, tirando a capa de Hogwarts e ajeitando o suéter. – Sério, não sei se foi por que é a primeira semana, mas por Morgana, os dias pareciam se arrastar para passar.

- É. – Lily concordou abrindo os olhos e mirando os desenhos que as nuvens faziam. – E a quantidade de deveres. Não sei como vamos sobreviver até o fim do ano letivo.

- Não toque nesse assunto, Lils. – Heather sentou-se ao lado dela, resmungando. – Eu realmente me iludi achando que o sexto ano seria relaxante depois do quinto. É pior.

- Por que eu reclamava do primeiro ano? – Clarisse suspirou. – Era tudo tão colorido e alegre. Algumas redações, umas pesquisas e questionários, apenas isso.

- Sim, sim. – Lily concordou. – Mas é tão bom ficar aqui e saber que não tem aula. Nunca esperei tanto um fim de semana.

As três soltaram um longo suspiro enquanto fitavam a margem do Lago Negro repleta de alunos disputando um lugar á sombra de uma árvore. Felizmente elas estavam protegidas sob um frondoso salgueiro e num lugar longe o suficiente de outros grupos e perto o suficiente para serem vistas e avistarem.

- Credo, vocês parecem acabadas. – A voz de Dean chegou aos ouvidos e elas viraram ao notar o grupo de sonserinos se aproximando. Eram as pessoas de sempre: Dean, Zac, Scorpius, Kimberly e Chad.

- Vá se danar. – Heather respondeu ao garoto, beijando-o na face logo em seguida. – Onde vocês estavam?

- Eu e Zac estávamos treinando. – Chad falou, sentando-se do outro lado de Lily e beijando-a suavemente nos lábios. – Scorpius estava com Dean se agarrando por ai no caso secreto deles.

As meninas riram.

- Ora que ofensa, Chad. Quando você não estava com a Lily, você não reclamava. – Dean fez uma voz aguda e ultrajada. – Está com ciúmes só por que eu e o Scor sobrevivemos sem você, seu traidor?

Lily riu e fitou Scorpius que permanecia quieto, mas havia um brilho de diversão em seus olhos. Ela se perguntava como alguém podia ser tão calmo e frio? E ao mesmo tempo tão requisitado e adorado por todos como se fosse extrovertido e abusado como Dean.

Ele capturou o olhar e então desviou e foi sentar-se ao lado de Clarisse, sorrindo para a outra e beijando-a no rosto. Lily suspirou, os dois haviam tentado uma espécie de namoro, mas só duraram dois dias. De acordo com Clarisse, existiam pessoas que se davam muito bem, mas simplesmente no âmbito fraternal, e esse era o caso dela e de Scorpius. Eles simplesmente eram amigos demais para dar certo qualquer relacionamento mais íntimo.

Kimberly parecia ter ficado muito satisfeita com isso, Lily notou ao ver a garota ir sentar-se do outro lado de Scorpius.

- Hei. Você está calada. – Chad lhe chamou a atenção e ela sorriu.

- Estou num estado de sonolência. – Disse dando ombros e espreguiçando-se novamente. – Merlin, como é bom não fazer nada.

- Credo, sua preguiçosa. – Dean cutucou-a. – Aposto que você que deixou as outras duas igualmente inertes.

- Dean, não se mexa! – Heather resmungou, e a ruiva notou que a amiga apoiava-se nas costas do garoto para descansar.

Lily riu.

- Por Morgana, estamos parecendo um grupo de bêbados de ressaca. – Clarisse riu de leve, olhando em volta. – E o Lago está ficando lotado.

- É o melhor de Hogwarts. – Kimberly resmungou. – O ponto de encontro.

- Dean? – Lily chamou-o.

- Diga, ruiva. – O garoto sorriu charmoso numa tentativa de enciumar Chad, que apenas o bateu de leve na nuca. – Antes que seu namorado me mate, claro.

- Quer fazer meus deveres de casa? – Perguntou inocentemente.

- Não, obrigada. – Ele respondeu. – Mas se quiser fazer os meus...

- Lily, e o seu plano de passar à tarde na biblioteca? – Perguntou Clarisse zombeteira.

- Não me lembro disso. – Lily mentiu soltando um longo suspiro. – Devia estar delirando, com certeza.

- Hum, sei. – Kimberly sorriu. – Mas é verdade, são tantos deveres. Acho que eles querem matar a gente ou algo assim.

- Você podia pedir pra suas primas, Lily. – Zac pronunciou-se, estava quase dormindo, com a cabeça descansando no colo de Heather. – Aquelas três são muito inteligentes.

- É. Elas ficaram com as características boas da família e me deixaram só a preguiça. – Lily resmungou entediada. – Mas pedir pra Rose fazer meus deveres é o mesmo que pedir pra receber um Berrador ao vivo.

Eles riram.

- Até eu tenho que admitir. – Scorpius resmungou. – Ela é estressante.

- Albus que o diga. Com ele é pior por que são do mesmo ano. – Lily deu ombros e levantou-se, procurando os parentes pelo lago.

- Mas o seu irmão bem que merece os sermões dela. – Clarisse disse.

- Ah, isso sem dúvida. – Lily confirmou deixando que Chad a abraçasse.

|24|

**Vips tem segredos**

Lily soltou um longo suspiro e de forma resignada cruzou as portas da biblioteca. Ela havia prometido a si mesma, tinha que cumprir. _Preciso me dedicar_. E com esse pensamento seguiu por entre as fileiras de estantes e procurou uma mesa vazia para ocupar. Era a primeira vez, depois de uma semana que entrava no local, e pesarosamente tinha a sensação de que seria um lugar bastante freqüente em sua vida a partir dali.

- Como a Rose e a Dominique conseguem perder o tempo aqui? – Ela resmungou ajeitando os materiais e indo procurar livros para ajudar nas matérias.

Estava procurando algo sobre poções quando escutou sussurros vindos do outro lado da estante, curiosa, apurou os ouvidos e fingiu estar folheando o livro enquanto tentava escutar algo.

- Potter, por favor.

- Não.

Com assombro, reconheceu a voz de Clarisse e James.

- Por que não? – Clarisse parecia irritada.

- Por que não. – James respondeu em igual tom. – Desista, Scrimgeour.

- Você é tão infantil!

- Olha quem fala. – Ele retrucou. – Não fui eu quem teve ataque só por que levei um susto de nada.

- Você me mandou um berrador disfarçado, seu idiota. – Ela sibilou furiosa. – E não tente dizer que não foi você!

- Não tentei. – Ele replicou. – Não adianta, não vou dizer nada.

- Vá pro inferno, então.

- Só se você for primeiro.

- Tudo bem, se você não quer me ajudar, ótimo. Eu faço isso sem você.

- Eu sei que faz. – James parecia estar agora se divertindo. – Por que você é tão teimosa?

- Não sou.

- Imagine se fosse. – Ele debochou. – Esqueça ela, Scrimgeour.

- Não vou apagar as coisas. Ela me prejudicou. – Clarisse parecia estar frustrada. – Você viu o que ela fez.

- Escute, se você faz esse tipo de jogo sujo com suas amigas, o problema é seu. Não tenho nada haver com isso.

- GH não é minha amiga.

- Ela era.

- Não é mais, as coisas mudam.

Lily franziu o cenho. Do que os dois estavam se referindo afinal? Então sentiu um olhar sobre si, e olhou para frente onde um Scorpius Malfoy a olhava com descrença. Assustou-se, porém levantou o queixo e seguiu para fora dali como se não estivesse fazendo nada demais.

- Ora, ora. – Escutou ele falar atrás de si quando se sentou à mesa.

- O que foi Malfoy? – Perguntou nervosa.

- Eu não esperava esse comportamento de você, Potter. – Ele comentou com descaso. – Sempre tão perdida no seu mundo que é difícil imaginar você prestando atenção nas outras pessoas.

- Não seja idiota.

- Por que você estava espiando eles? – Perguntou sério, ignorando-a.

- Não estava. – Ela mentiu de prontidão.

- Óbvio que não, e sua cara de curiosidade extrema era por causa do livro. – Ele debochou.

- Sim. – Ela piscou inocentemente, lançando-lhe fagulhas de raiva pelos olhos.

- Aposto que sim. – Ele se aproximou. – O que você estava querendo saber?

- Nada. – Lily respondeu mal-humorada. – Por que você está me interrogando?

- Só curiosidade. – Ele deu ombros.

- Assim como você. – Ela retrucou. – Você também estava lá.

- Sim. Mas eu estava lá por que me pediram para esperar. – Ele respondeu. – Diferente de você que foi xeretar sem permissão.

- Ora, ele é meu irmão! – Ela contra-argumentou.

- Grande coisa. – Scorpius ironizou. – Ela é minha ex-namorada.

- Com ciúmes? – Lily resolveu atacar.

- Do seu irmão? Fala sério. – Scorpius esboçou um sorriso superior. – Tenho pena da Clarisse.

- Por quê? – Ela perguntou novamente curiosa.

- Por nada. – Ele cortou-a, como se tivesse se arrependido por falar demais.

Animada, Lily se levantou, aproximando-se dele.

- Você tem a mesma suspeita que eu!

- Do que você está falando? – Scorpius perguntou, afastando-se deliberadamente dela.

- Ora, deles dois. – Lily revirou os olhos. – E eu não vou te morder, Malfoy.

- Nunca se sabe. Você é meio doida.

- E você é insensível. – A ruiva resmungou, cruzando os braços. – A sério, eu acho que eles gostam um do outro.

- É possível. Ele é homem e ela mulher. – Scorpius falou de forma evasiva.

- Nossa você é irritante mesmo! – Lily reclamou, desistindo e indo se sentar.

Pelo canto do olho o viu dar ombros e se afastar. Estava se cansando de ser gentil e tolerável com ele. Malfoy parecia simplesmente tentar ignorar a existência dela de todas as formas possíveis.

* * *

**Nota:** me matem, rs. Milagres de ano novo acontecem, tipo a fanfic ser atualizada, né? *-* saudades de postar isso aqui e realmente, a fic ta parada, eu só postei por que descobri que esse capítulo já estava pronto D: então não sei quando vem o próximo, perdi o fio de pensamento da It Girl, mas prometo recuperar '-' aliás, eu quero logo que aconteça algum action ù_ú então vou quebrar minha cabeça pra enrolar e enrolar até conseguir fazer uma cena decente pra eles dois. espero que tenham curtido, beijos e beijos e obrigada pelas reviews mesmo que não as mereça :*


	9. Socializando?

|25|

**Vip's socializam com todas as pessoas**

- Lily?

A ruiva levantou o rosto dos braços e esperou que sua visão entrasse em foco. Meio desnorteada, olhou em volta vendo um bando de prateleiras e seus materiais dispersados pela mesa de madeira da biblioteca.

- Ah, droga. – Suspirou, esfregando os olhos. – Eu adormeci.

- Notei. Você está bem? – Dominique perguntou, e a ruiva lembrou-se da prima. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, provavelmente bagunçados e começou a arrumar suas coisas.

- Sim, sim. Eu... Acho que acabei dormindo no meio dos textos de História da Magia... – Sorriu irônica, lembrando-se de ter sonhado com uma guerra de duendes. – Que horas são?

- Tarde. – Dominique sentou-se em frente a ela. – Quase perto do jantar. Desde que horas você esteve estudando?

- Logo depois do almoço. – Lily bocejou. – Como você e Rose conseguem achar estudar divertido?

- Bem... Não que eu ache divertido. – Dominique deu um raro sorriso travesso. – Mas é uma obrigação, então o melhor é que eu pense que é divertido.

- Ah, claro. Isso é meio maluco. – Lily opinou, amarrando os cabelos de qualquer jeito. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Vim entregar alguns livros. – A loira colocou a mochila sobre a mesa e puxou um papel. – Toma isto pra você.

- O que é isso? – Lily pegou o pergaminho, resvalando os olhos pela letra perfeitamente arredondada de Dominique. – Cronograma de estudo?

- Sim. Tia Ginevra veio conversar comigo hoje cedo. – Dominique começou sutilmente. – Ela disse que você está tendo dificuldades com os assuntos e pediu pra eu ajudá-la.

Lily sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem. Ótimo. Tudo o que precisava era que sua mãe fosse pedir para sua prima ajudá-la com os estudos, como se ela fosse uma garotinha burra que não conseguisse estudar e tirar notas boas por conta própria, e tivesse que depender da prima inteligente e perfeita da família, Dominique.

- Olha, não precisa. – Começou, tentando devolver o pergaminho para a outra, mas Dominique afastou-se, cruzando os braços.

- De jeito nenhum, Lily. Fique com isso. – Dominique falou incisiva. – Eu quero te ajudar, então nem comece com essa sua teimosia!

- Não é teimosia!

- Ah, claro que não. – Dominique revirou os olhos. – Escute, vamos fazer assim, use esse cronograma para estudar sozinha e caso você tenha dificuldade em alguma coisa, me procure. Está bem?

- Dominique, eu já disse que...

- Não vou discutir com você, Lily. – A loira se levantou, colocando a mochila nas costas. – Tia Ginny me contou sua situação com as notas. Pelo menos uma vez admita que você precisa de ajuda.

- Dominique...

- Tchau, Lily. – A loira acenou, saindo dali antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa.

Lily jogou a folha na mesa, olhando com irritação para a estante a sua frente. Ora, bolas! O que Dominique pensava que estava fazendo? Ou pior, o que sua mãe pensava que estava fazendo? Ela não era uma incompetente, havia dito que se esforçaria para estudar, então por que eles já chamavam a prima correndo, como se ele não estivesse conseguindo? Mal havia começado.

Levantou-se, mal-humorada e marchou para fora da biblioteca.

- Hei Potter! Potter! – Escutou alguém chamar quando estava no corredor.

Virou-se para avistar um garotinho correndo em direção a ela, agitando um pergaminho nas mãos.

- Você... Deixou cair isso. – O garoto falou timidamente, estendendo o papel para ela, ansioso.

- Ah... Eu... – Ela reconheceu ser o cronograma de Dominique. Soltou um praguejo. – Obrigada. Nem tinha visto.

- Eu sei. Você estava distraída mesmo! – Ele abriu um sorriso largo e infantil.

- É, pois é. Hum... Obrigada. – Ela sorriu, pegando o pergaminho e enfiando-o no bolso de qualquer jeito. – Qual o seu nome?

- Peter. Peter Flaubert. – O garoto estufou o peito, estendendo a mão para ela.

A ruiva achou aquilo engraçado, e apertou a mão do rapazinho.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Peter. – Sorriu simpática. – Somos da mesma casa, não?

- Sim, somos. – Ele prontificou-se em responder. – Mas eu sou do primeiro ano ainda. Você é do quinto, não é? E você é VIP.

Ela deu uma risadinha.

- Algo assim. – Disse, achando cômico o modo como ele a olhava com uma mistura de espanto e adoração. Em Beauxbatons, as meninas novatas costumavam olhá-la assim, e ela tinha que admitir que a sensação era boa, principalmente quando seu ego estava maltradado. – Eu estava indo jantar, e você?

- Eu também! – Ele respondeu de supetão.

- Quer me acompanhar até o salão, Peter? – Sugeriu.

- Mas é claro, Srta. Potter. – Ele ajeitou a postura, colocando-se lado a lado com ela. – Seria uma honra.

- Não precisa tanto Peter. – Ela falou gentilmente. – Sabia que você é muito bonito?

E não estava mentindo. Lily tinha certeza que quando crescesse, Peter seria tão bonito quanto Dean era. Ela achou os dois parecidos na fisionomia. Porém, o garoto talvez não fosse ser tão alto quanto o amigo.

- Eu... Eu... – Ele gaguejou ficando muito vermelho, o que só a fez rir.

- Não precisa responder. – Ela deu tapinhas nos ombros dele. – Você tem muitos amigos?

Os dois começavam a descer as intermináveis escadas até o Rés do Chão. Olhando para os lados, Lily via alguns conhecidos usando outras escadas para se locomoverem pelo castelo.

- Acho que sim. – Peter deu ombros, e Lily o puxou antes que o garoto pisasse num degrau falso. Felizmente, durante aquela semana, não havia cometido nenhum desses erros, embora devesse agradecer Clarisse por isso. – Com certeza não mais do que você.

- Pois eu não acho. – Lily discordou. – Devemos ter o mesmo número de amigos, ambos somos novatos, não é mesmo?

- Ah... Mas você estudou aqui antes. – Ele contrapôs de forma esperta.

- É verdade. Talvez eu tenha um pouco mais. – Ela decidiu, rindo.

- Sabe, Lily, eu acho que você ter ido para a Sonserina é um máximo. – Ele disse animado. – Você é um máximo! Você e Scorpius, e Clarisse, e Dean, e Heather e...

- Os Vips? – Sugeriu Lily.

- Sim! Os Vips! – Ele exclamou, satisfeito. – Quando eu for mais velho, eu quero fazer parte.

- Pois eu tenho certeza que você fará. – Lily sorriu e os dois finalmente chegaram ao salão principal. – Obrigada pela companhia, Peter. Até mais.

- Até mais, Srta. Potter! – Ele exclamou animado e correu para encontrar o grupo de amigos primeiranistas na outra ponta da mesa.

Lily balançou a cabeça, sorrindo e encaminhou-se para onde estavam seus amigos. Era estranho quando outra pessoa a elogiava tanto, quer dizer, ela nem sabia o certo o porquê fora popularmente instantânea. Talvez pelos amigos. Sorriu para Clarisse, definitivamente pelos amigos.

* * *

|26|

**VIP's recebem propostas**

- Clarisse andou caçoando de que você virou a rainha dos baixinhos, Lily. – Chad foi ao encontro dela, com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

- Ah. Ela passou o jantar todo falando isso. – Lily bufou, deixando que o garoto enlaçasse sua cintura e a puxasse para perto.

Eles estavam no sexto andar, numa das inúmeras salas vazias que haviam por ali. Perto da janela que dava vista para o brilhante e calmo Lago. Chad havia dito para ela ir ao local, afinal, precisavam de um momento juntos, o que se tornava impossível durante o dia.

- O que aconteceu? – Ele perguntou.

Lily então se lembrou que o rapaz não estivera no jantar. Recriminou-se por nem ter sentido a falta de Chad, afinal, eles estavam juntos.

- Eu estava conversando com um garotinho do primeiro ano. – Lily sorriu divertida, lembrando-se de toda a atenção que Peter lhe reservara. – E por que você não foi ao jantar?

- Eu tive que ir pagar uma detenção. – Chad fechou a cara. – Eu desrespeitei o zelador. Na verdade, eu só falei o que eu pensava e ele se afetou. Mas a gente sabe que é pura inveja por que nós somos Vip's e essas coisas.

- Zelador? Nossa nunca vi esse cara. – Lily comentou, sentindo cócegas com a respiração de Chad em sua nuca. – Ele ainda é aquele velho e caquético?

- Não. Agora é um irritante e que aparece nas horas mais inusitadas. – Chad resmungou. – Mas não vamos ficar falando sobre ele agora.

Ele sorriu e beijou-a.

Lily correspondeu, automaticamente levando as mãos aos ombros dele e puxando-o para mais perto. O beijo logo se tornou mais profundo e Chad encostou-a no parapeito da janela, pressionando sua nuca em direção a ele.

A ruiva soltou um suspiro, Chad realmente sabia como beijar uma garota. Na verdade, de tudo o que acontecera desde sua chegada em Hogwarts, ter se agarrado com ele naquela festa havia sido sua melhor decisão.

- Lily? – Ele chamou-a assim que recuperou fôlego o suficiente.

- Sim? – Ela sorriu, acariciando os ombros dele.

- Você quer namorar comigo? – Ele perguntou, apertando-a de leve na cintura.

- Você... Tem certeza? – Lily perguntou visivelmente surpresa.

- Sim. – Ele sorriu, dando um selinho nela. – Eu quero ter um relacionamento sério com você.

Ela parou para pensar, consciente do nervosismo que ele demonstrava enquanto aguardava a resposta. Olhou firmemente para Chad, ele era bonito, inteligente e carinhoso com ela. E com certeza ela se sentia atraída por ele. Não era nada tão forte, mas ainda sim nada que pudesse ser ignorado. Além disso, Lily Potter poderia ter muitos namorados e flertes, mas nunca realmente se apaixonara em sua vida. Talvez Chad fosse o garoto especial.

- Mas é claro que sim! – Exclamou, puxando-o para um beijo.

Ele estreitou-a nos braços, inclinando-se sobre ela de forma a ter mais acesso a sua boca. Ela deixou que ele fizesse o que bem entendesse mais ocupada em passear as mãos pelos músculos do agora namorado. Sorriu contra sua boca.

- O que foi? – Ele perguntou, recuperando o fôlego, com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Não sei. Somos namorados, isso me deixa alegre. – Lily deu ombros, lhe tocando no queixo.

Ele alargou o sorriso.

- Ainda bem, não é? – Chad brincou, lhe dando um selinho.

Podia estar em supervisão da Diretoria, mas certamente que sua vida tava seguindo um rumo tranqüilo e alegre. Tudo estava se encaixando.

É possível recomeçar, pensou abraçando-o com força.

* * *

|27|

**Vip's tem doenças crônicas psicológicas**

- FINALMENTE! – Heather exclamara alguns dias depois, saltando da poltrona e correndo até Lily assim que ela botara os pés na Sala Comunal. – Saía Chad, preciso roubar sua garota.

Com um beijo rápido e risonho o garoto afastou-se, em direção à Dean e Scorpius que até então faziam companhia à morena.

- O que aconteceu? – Lily perguntou curiosa, deixando ser arrastada até o dormitório.

- Espere, espere. – Ela praticamente corria, até por fim encontrarem-se em território seguro. – Você não sabe o que aconteceu!

- Não, não sei. – Lily sentou-se em sua cama, achando que provavelmente Heather estava exagerando sobre algo sem importância.

- Clarisse beijou seu irmão, James. – Comentou animada. – Eu sempre suspeitei que eles discutiam demais para pessoas que não se suportavam!

Lily arregalou os olhos, um sorriso animado ostentado nos lábios enquanto se levantava.

- Sério? Aonde foi isso?

- Ainda há pouco, no terceiro andar, eu vi sem querer na verdade. Estava com Scorpius e então, bam! – Ela disse. – O que você acha sobre isso?

- Eu acho ótimo, tive a mesma suspeita que você assim que vi os dois juntos pela primeira vez! Mas eles são tão cabeças-duras! – Lily soltou um suspiro e então aprumou-se. – E Scorpius, como reagiu?

- Ele riu. E fez uma piadinha que separou os dois, algo sobre o mundo podia acabar agora. – Heather meneou as mãos. – Você também acredita que ele sente algo por Clarisse? Kimberly insiste nisso até hoje, mas eu acho que não.

- É, não sei. Não é como se ele fosse um livro aberto.

- Verdade. Suspeito que ele esteja gostando de alguém agora. Acho que alguma menina da Finlândia, pois ele tem recebido uma quantidade anormal de cartas de lá.

A ruiva deu de ombros. Pouco lhe importava com quem aquele antipático se metia.

- Mas então... O que aconteceu quando eles se tocaram que haviam sido pegos?

- Se afastaram né. E começaram a discutir até cada um para seu canto. – Heather rolou os olhos. – Mas e você e Chad? Todos felizes e corados que me dá até inveja.

A ruiva corou, mas um sorriso bobo formou-se em seus lábios.

- Bem, estamos indo bem. – Declarara, abraçando um travesseiro. – E você Heath? Está gostando de alguém?

A morena rolou os olhos e soltou uma risadinha de descaso. E pela primeira vez de que a conhecera, Lily recriminou-se, no fim das contas parecia não saber nada de substancial de Heather. Era como se elas fossem chegadas, mas ao mesmo tempo não o fossem. Suspeitava se isto era apenas consigo ou uma característica inerente da outra em não comentar sua vida pessoal.

- Não, não. Até parece... Esses garotos de Hogwarts não me atraem eis a verdade. – Ela respondera alguns minutos depois, mais para si mesma, do que para Lily. – Bem, você vai voltar para a Sala? Eu tenho que ir, aula de feitiços.

- Hum, acho que vou sim. Só preciso pegar uns rolos de pergaminhos novos.

- Ok, então. Vou correndo, tenho que falar com Brailles da Corvinal, estamos fazendo um trabalho juntas. Lembra-se dela? Esteve na sua festa, alta, anoréxica, com voz de cigarra... Enfim, beijos.

E como um furacão a morena saíra do dormitório. Lily sorriu e foi abastecer seu estoque de pergaminhos e tintas para mais uma tarde cheia de aulas e seguidamente saíra do local.

A sala comunal estava vazia, os alunos encaminhando-se para suas aulas, quando ela tropeçara em alguém que saía do portal que levava ao dormitório masculino.

- Arre, desculpe! – Exclamara, levantando o olhar para mirar as orbes acinzentadas de Scorpius Malfoy. Como sempre, tão expressivas quanto uma pedra, a despeito da feição particularmente relaxava que o rapaz ostentava.

- Você vive trombando com os outros, Potter. Isso é uma espécie de déficit de atenção? – Ele retrucara. – Bem, explicaria você estudar feito uma condenada para manter as médias, acho que compreendo que não seja culpa sua, é uma deficiência.

E mesmo que sutilmente ele tivesse zombando-a, Lily não deixou de ficar impressionada o quanto de palavras que o loiro ousara trocar com ela. Então quer dizer que no fim das contas, ele estava dando o braço a torcer? Quer dizer, ela suspeitava que fosse apenas por causa de Chad, mas ainda assim, um inimigo a menos seria ótimo.

- Claro, Malfoy. Como você adivinhou? – Perguntara docemente, piscando ao rapaz enquanto caminhava mais a frente. – Não conte a ninguém, por favor.

Ela caminhava pelas masmorras e quando a voz dele soara alguns metros atrás dela, sobressaltou-a, pois achara que ele tivesse ficado na Sala Comunal. Em seguida, lembrara-se que ele e Heather eram do mesmo ano, então o loiro também tinha aula.

- Sim, já me disseram que eu tenho uma clarividência espetacular, obrigada.

- Ótimo. Monte uma barraquinha e ganhe dinheiro lendo as mãos e trazendo a pessoa amada de volta! – Ela revirara os olhos, esperando pelo momento que ele a deixaria falando sozinha.

- Pode ser. Interessada? – Desta vez ele já caminhava ao lado dela.

E Lily parou, pondo as mãos nos quadris e olhando-o diretamente.

- Ok. Se eu tenho déficit de atenção, você tem bipolaridade, Malfoy. Até onde eu saiba você me odeia e quer que eu seja extinta da face da terra.

Ele franziu o cenho, um sorrisinho preso nos lábios enquanto inclinava-se em direção à Lily.

- Não me lembro de ter dito isso, Potter. E, uou, você é muito tampinha. Agora eu sei por que Chad anda reclamando de dores nas costas. Vemos-nos, tampa de tinteiro.

E ele simplesmente saíra andando na frente.

- VAI SE LASCAR, MALFOY! – Ela gritara quando ele já estava longe o suficiente, ainda chocada em ter sido apelidada tão descaradamente. Bufando, ela voltou ao seu percurso.

* * *

**Nota:** Heeei! Eu totalmente travei nesse último mini-capítulo. Comecei ele início de Janeiro e só consegui terminar agora, então pode ser que, sei lá, tenha ficado meio estranho, certo? O que importa é que eis aí mais um capítulo. E eu fico tão feliz em saber que vocês ainda não desistiram de mim, sério mesmo. Eu merecia um nada, nenhuma favoritação, nenhum comentário mesmo, de tão péssima ficwriter que eu sou, sim. Mas continuam firme e forte, tudo pelo meu Scorpius gato, eu sei, rs. Então é isso gente, muito obrigada mesmo pelas reviews, elas que me dão impulso para continuar escrevendo essa fanfic e pensar em outras, claro. Espero que continuem enviando cada vez mais e me deixando super feliz. Um beijão, e ah, não sei se desejei na nota do capítulo anterior, mas espero que todos tenham um ano maravilhoso, ok? Se cuidem ;*


End file.
